Unfortunate Future
by Maid-Marion
Summary: It's 1942 and Narrelle Taylor begins her 5th year at Hogwarts. The muggle world is torn by war and the wizarding world is under threat. Where will her loyalties lie? Unfortunate Future is my attempt to write about Voldemort’s history and fill in the gaps
1. Chapter One

**Unfortunate Future**

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley was always busy, but especially so during the last two weeks of August. Narrelle Taylor fought her way towards Flourish and Blotts bookshop and paused at the window to peer in and cool down in the patch of shade provided by the small building.

"Good morning Narrelle" said a smooth voice to her left.

Narrelle turned flicking her elbow long brown hair as she did so. "Tom, hello. Um… it's good to see you again," she stuttered, suddenly aware of the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. Now in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Narrelle had grown. She was tall and slim and had begun to take on the subtle shapes of a woman.

"You too," Tom replied blushing as much as Narrelle as he noticed these changes. "So are you dropping any subjects this year? It's going to be hard facing your OWLs if you don't," he continued hurriedly.

"Well I considered it but I really like Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies." She listed, counting them off on her slim delicate fingers.

"Muggle Studies still? How many times do I have to tell you it's a load of rubbish? What do you want to learn about them for? Load of filth if you ask me!" he stated sternly edging away from Narrelle with a look of disgust on his face.

Narrelle moved towards him and, feeling as always as though every nerve in her body was on fire, gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to remind you of your past. Please don't be mad." The nagging and often reasonable part of her brain had awoken at her words and was clamoring in her head to know why she had apologized for doing nothing wrong. She pushed the thoughts away with a frown and pulled away from him. "I was just going to collect some books I ordered. Do you want to join me?"

At this suggestion Tom's sour look vanished and was replaced by the smile that made Narrelle's heart beat much faster than normal.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. After all, I got all my stuff weeks ago".

"Good". It was just like Tom to have everything together and sorted well before school started. She frowned slightly at the next thought that entered her mind. So why is he here then, if he has everything? "Oh shut up" she murmured.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Tom was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing" She said, smiling to herself. It wasn't often you saw Tom looking puzzled or even remotely confused.

They headed into the dimly lit shop and paused for a second in the doorway, allowing their eyes to adjust from the bright light of the alley to what seemed like semi-darkness. The air seemed to be even stuffier inside than out. Glancing around Narrelle could see it was thick with dust nevertheless the temperature was a little cooler. Two brackets on the walls held heatless candles. Yellow-green flames issued out of these providing a dim glow without adding to the heat of the day. Hanging from the ceiling on a rusty chain was a chandelier but its holders were empty. It had clearly not been used for years as thick grey cobwebs hung from every inch of the metal structure. This was Narrelle's favourite shop in Diagon Alley. Every surface was piled high with books of all colours and sizes. Even the floor and counter had books placed one on top of the other in untidy towers. Narrelle was not what you'd describe as a 'bookish' person but she found them fascinating. So much could be learnt from a book. Even if you detested reading, she thought, you could not fail to miss their importance.

"I'm going to look around. You go and get what you need" Tom commanded, breaking her train of thought as he moved over to the far side of the shop.

Narrelle stood for a moment stunned by the tone of his voice. The nagging had started again. Why should you do what he says? He has no right to order you around! Shaking her head as though to throw the voice out of her mind she walked over the dusty floorboards carefully avoiding the odd half buried book as she moved towards the counter. Partially hidden by a large brown book called "1000 Charms for Everyday Use" was a bell that looked as though it had once been shiny bronze. It was now a dull yellow-brown colour, Narrelle picked it up and shook it gently. A muffled "ting-a-ling" sound filed the cluttered room. Narrelle waited for someone to come to her assistance, still taking in every detail of the shop. She was just about to ring it again impatiently when a small man swished through the bead curtain behind the counter.

"How can I help?" He said, irritable as though she had just interrupted something important.

"My name's Narrelle Taylor. I ordered a few books a couple of days ago and received an owl telling me they were ready to be collected." She spoke clearly. She was not about to let this little red-faced man intimidate her.

Dran Vertas looked up into the stern cold blue eyes of Narrelle Taylor. A brief smile flitted across his sour features. She's got a fire in her this one, he thought to himself. Mr Blotts and Mr Flourish would have liked to have met her. They would have found her most interesting. "Ah. Yes" he said after a pause in a calmer voice and hurried back through the curtain. A lot of shuffling and rustling could be heard coming from the room beyond. "Here we …go!" He promptly pushed his way back into the main shop, his arms filled with an assortment of books tied together with string. "There we are," he continued banging the books on the desk a little harder than necessary. "That's two galleons and five sickles".

Narrelle handed the man two large gold coins and five smaller silver ones. "Thank you" She said dryly as she lifted the books into her brown leather bag and headed back towards Tom.

"Ready?"

Tom slammed his book shut "Narrelle don't sneak up on me like that" he snapped, stuffing the book back onto the shelf.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she said quietly, close to tears. She could take that kind of attitude from strangers but not from Tom. She hated it when he got cross at her and today he seemed to be very irritable.

"Come on" He said gruffly, grabbing her arm and steering her out of the shop onto the crowded street.

"Let me go will you? Narrelle said angrily, struggling out of his grip. Her nagging side had finally won through, turning her hurt feelings into hot anger. "That hurt" her voice lowering in volume as she calmed down. Massaging her upper left arm she realized she could never stay mad at him for long.

Tom looked as though he was going to yell something right back at her but then, to her surprise, he relaxed and slumped against the wall of a neighboring shop. "I'm sorry," He said dejectedly, "I don't know what's got into me today" He looked up into her eyes, his dark hair sticking to his forehead in the heat.

"Its ok" she heard herself say. Something about those stormy grey-green eyes always made her back down. "Come on, let's go and get a cold drink from the café".

Tom smiled that smile that made her heart melt and they pushed through the crowds side by side towards Saffrine's Drink Bar. Placing their order at the desk they found an empty table outside and sat opposite each other. It wasn't long before a young man in his twenties came over with their drinks. Narrelle handed her money over to him. "There's a little extra there for you Florean" she smiled.

"Thank you Miss, I'll remember that when I own this place." Sighing Florean Fortescue retreated back inside to deliver the next order.



They had been sat for just over half an hour drinking cool lemonade and eating ice cream whilst deep in conversation when they were interrupted by a cold voice.

"Narrelle, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Narrelle turned in her seat to face the light brown haired boy who stood behind her. "Hello Dominus" She replied levelly.

"What do you think your doing hanging around with…"he paused turning to Tom with a sneer "teacher's pets?"

Tom stood up and opened his mouth to retort but Narrelle stopped him.

"Tom sit down for heavens sake" She stood up instead and moved to face Dominus. "I can sit and talk with whom I like Dominus. Tom is a good friend of mine, just as you are." She turned on the spot to address both of them, "Now, if you don't mind I need to get the rest of my school things." She gathered up her bags as Tom rose and moved around the circular table to her side.

"You don't have to go just because he showed up." He said irritably.

"I'm not Tom." She said glancing at him with her bright blue eyes ablaze. "I'm going because I have sat here long enough. I shall see you both on the train".

Tom watched her until she was lost in the crowd, then he rounded on Dominus Everton. "Don't you ever interrupt us again." He said in a strong steely voice, baring down at Dominus.

"I'll do what ever I like," He said calmly facing Tom with what could only be an attempt at a smile. His slick short wavy hair wet with sweat in the heat.

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of me Everton," said Tom, the anger that boiled under his skin showing in his shaking voice.

Everton, taking this as a sign of weakness or fear, despite being four years younger, laughed. It sounded unnatural and harsh, barely resembling a laugh at all. "Or you'll do what Riddle?" He sneered. In one fast and fluid movement Tom pulled his wand from his robes and cried "Accio Wand". Everton' wand flew into Tom's outstretched hand. "One day you will serve me Dominus because one day I will be strong," this time his words were almost a whisper and did not quiver at all.

Dominus shot him a venomous look. Snatching his wand from Tom's outstretched hand he muttered. "We shall see Riddle, we shall see." Turning his gaze away as if he was braking a spell he skulked off out of sight.

Tom smirked and walked in the opposite direction back towards Flourish and Blotts. Striding straight over to the book he had been pouring over before Narrelle had interrupted him, he snatched it from the shelf and threw five silver coins on the counter. Hastily he shoved it into his brown leather school bag and headed indirectly for Knockturn Alley.



On the first of September Narrelle pushed her trolley, piled high with bags and luggage as well as a large Tawny owl in a cage, towards platforms nine and ten of Kings Cross Railway Station.

"Narrelle! Narrelle!" shouted someone from somewhere behind her. Narrelle paused, looking around for the girl in a plaid grey skirt and pink cardigan who had called her. "Narrelle," she puffed, pulling mousy brown hair away from her rich hazel eyes as she emerged from a group of people. "How was your summer?"

"Hello Evey," chuckled Narrelle giving the girl a hug. Evelyn Wroxam was an enthusiastic person and was overjoyed to be going back to Hogwarts for her fourth year.

"Mine was alright, my Grandparents can be a little strict, but I'm so glad to be going back. I missed it all so much," she continued shuffling slightly from foot to foot in her excitement.

Narrelle laughed. She had found Evelyn alone in the common room last year and had immediately befriended her. She knew what it was like to be alone. She shook her head slightly at the antics of this small and hyperactive girl. Evelyn never failed to amaze and amuse Narrelle with her energy and spirit. "Mine was alright I suppose. I didn't do much, but I saw Tom and Dominus in Diagon Alley"

"Narrelle, I don't think it's wise to spend time with them." She said, her face creased with concern.

"I wasn't 'spending time with them'.'" She said defiantly, "We bumped into each other. Anyway why ever not?" Narrelle was no longer smiling.

"I just don't trust them. Tom's not just a good teacher's pet you know. He may look harmless but there's something creepy about him. The way he hates muggles so much, you know?" She looked away from Narrelle knowing she had hit a nerve.

"But that's understandable!" Narrelle blurted defensively, she looked down quickly and bit her lip.

"What do you mean understandable Narrelle! There's nothing understandable about the way he acts. He has no right". Evelyn had turned bright red and her eyes flashed with anger.

"He has his reasons Evelyn trust me, please?" Narrelle begged, lowering her voice and glancing around.

"He shouldn't take it out on muggles though. My parents don't have any magical talent and they're wonderful people" Evelyn argued, her temper rising further despite her efforts. A few people where starting to stare now, whispers of "Muggles?" and "Magic?" could be heard from the gathering crowd.

Narrelle's piercing gaze met and held the dark brown sparkling eyes of Evelyn. Then she wrenched her eyes away and turned. "Come on. We only have ten minutes now". Evelyn followed Narrelle to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Just ahead of them two boys aged around twelve walked straight at the wall and disappeared. This did not surprise Narrelle and Evelyn. They stopped just by the barrier and waited for people to pass by so as not to draw attention to themselves. Calmly they walked through the solid brick wall. They emerged on the other side of the magical gateway on platform nine and three quarters. A shiny red steam engine had already arrived and was hissing quietly, still issuing steam. On the front were gold letters forming the words Hogwarts Express.

Narrelle smiled at the scene around her. Students aged from eleven to seventeen, were hustling and bustling about the platform saying hurried good-byes to their families and rushing about in general chaos. Together they pushed their loaded trolleys over to an old wizard who was packing luggage into the train by levitating it to avoid damaging his back. They distinctly heard him mutter to himself as they abandoned their stuff with him.

"More and more every year. Impractical to keep on expanding the compartment. Too much effort".

As they walked away they giggled, their argument forgotten. It was good to be back, Narrelle thought. She glanced at Evelyn who was now dancing around and trying to talk to all her old friends at the same time. That girl's going to explode one of these days.

"Evelyn, Narrelle? Could I have a word?"

Narrelle turned and came face to face with an elderly wizard with long auburn hair and an even longer beard, the eyes of Albus Dumbledore that where usually sparkling and cheerful were unusually stern. "Oh, yes Professor, of course". She beckoned to Evelyn and followed Dumbledore into a small office.

"Now we don't have long as the trains about to leave but I believe this should be mentioned now. I have to say that I thought you two would have known better." Narrelle gave a quizzical look at Evelyn who looked just as baffled. "Arguing in front of muggles and uttering words of which they know nothing about is against regulations. Such actions could give away information about our community, which we have always kept apart from theirs. Both of you know this. So why did you see fit to ignore it?"

"We're sorry Professor, we forgot." Said Narrelle hurriedly. Shifting uncomfortably under his disappointed gaze.

"Well that is understandable, however I hope you will remember from now on. Had the term already started, I would have had to have taken points from your houses. Now quick, the train's about to leave". A smile had returned to his face. Narrelle and Evelyn smiled guiltily in return.



Narrelle stepped onto the train and began looking for a compartment. Evelyn had run off with some of her other friends leaving Narrelle on her own. She had not moved far along the train when she came across Tom and four others seated in a compartment to themselves.

"Narrelle, come and join us, there's plenty of space", called a girl of sixteen who had shoulder length blonde hair. Tom looked up from his conversation with a pale boy and moved over on his seat to make space for her. Narrelle sat down beside him. She smiled at those who sat opposite her.

"You remember Elladora, Algernon, Valetta and Folgrum, don't you?" Tom asked. Pointing at each in turn.

"Of course" she said indignantly, hardly believing he had asked such a question. How could she not? Elladora Black, Algernon Rookwood, Valetta Hart and Folgrum Lestrange were four of Tom's closest friends. She had met Folgrum and Valetta on her first day at Hogwarts five years ago. It was how she had met Tom. Why was he treating her as if she were a small child? She thought irritably. "Did you all have a good summer?" She asked.

"Brilliant," answered Valetta. "Folgrum came to stay for a few weeks," she continued as if this clarified the matter. Turning to him she slipped her hand into his. The boy on her left smiled at her in return. His short spiky brown hair and rich brown eyes reminded Narrelle of a hedgehog. Valetta and Folgrum had been a couple for the last six years. Narrelle had never know them to be apart.

"Mine was adequate I suppose" Answered Elladora, playing with a strand of her mousy hair, "My house elf became so annoying though, I almost wanted to give him clothes but I think that would have been to easy for him."

Narrelle gave her a wan smile and turned to the last person in the compartment. "And how about yours Algernon?" She prompted.

"Fine" replied the pale, pock-marked boy on Valetta's right. Narrelle had never understood why Algernon disliked her so much. She always tried to be pleasant to him although on the odd occasion she found it hard to keep her temper. The only reason she did not just lash out at him and give as good as she got was Tom. Algernon and Tom were such good friends that, to get close to Tom, Narrelle had to accept Algernon's attitude and get along with him as best she could.

"You're still taking Divination this year, aren't you Narrelle?" Valetta asked.

"That's right" Narrelle replied.

"I don't understand why you'd want to, if you ask me it's a load of mumbo jumbo. I don't think anyone from Ravenclaw has taken that subject in years" Valetta continued sitting up straight as she mentioned her house group. She was extremely proud of being in Ravenclaw.

Narrelle rolled her eyes and smiled "Mumbo Jumbo indeed? Well I think knowing the future could be very useful. You Ravenclaws are just too cynical and clever for your own good"

"What? There's no such thing as TOO clever thank you very much" Valetta frowned as she spoke but couldn't hide her amusement. Narrelle began to giggle and Valetta could not suppress a smile.

"Really you two," Ella interrupted, rolling her eyes, "Act you're age."

"Lighten up Ella," Val giggled as Ella huffed and stared out the window. No one could suppress a smile now, not even Algernon.

Shortly Narrelle was engrossed in conversation with Tom, Valetta and Folgrum, doing her best to ignore the cold stares and comments from Algernon and occasionally trying to prompt Elladora to join in as the train sped through the countryside towards Hogwarts castle.



As darkness started to fall, the boys left so the girls could change into their black robes.

"So how's it going between you and Tom then?" Asked Valetta with an amused smile on her face.

"I beg you're pardon?" said Narrelle looking confused.

"Oh come on Narrelle, you can't fool me. You like him don't you?" She giggled.

Narrelle blushed. "Of course I like him, he's my friend".

"You know what I mean".

Luckily for Narrelle the train started to slow and a whistle from somewhere near the front blasted through the compartments. Thankful for the interruption she hurried into the corridor.

"Come on," she called, pausing in the doorway "We're here". She promptly exited the carriage onto the dark platform. Prefects were holding the doors open for their fellow students and she had soon spotted Tom three carriages along helping some first years off the train. She gave him a wave that he did not return. Shrugging she walked over to a tall wizard holding a lantern

"Come along, for heavens sake. Don't dawdle," he called sharply. "I don't have time to wait for stragglers, into the Stagecoaches now" Narrelle looked up at her potions teacher, Professor Marcus Lynch, catching his penetrating gaze as his green eyes caught hers. "Get moving Miss Taylor, don't stand and stare," he snapped.

"Sorry Sir," replied Narrelle with a smile. It was good to be back. She finally felt at home again. She liked being home and seeing her parents but nothing could beat Hogwarts. She had dreamed of coming here ever since she could remember. Her own mother and father had met here, as had their parents before them. They all had delighted in telling her stories of their years at Hogwarts from when she was very young.

"First years this way." Up ahead Narrelle spotted her Herbology teacher. The short witch was only just visible over the heads of a large group of eleven years olds who looked nervous and excited. Professor Bloomsberry's high voice could be heard all around, "Calm down, Calm down. Now is everyone here?"

What she lacked in height, Narrelle thought, she made up for in voice and personality. Feeling as though she could not stop smiling even if she tried, she followed the majority of students towards the magically drawn stagecoaches that awaited them. How she wished, though, that she could be among the first years again. Vividly she remembered her first arrival at school, not by these stagecoaches but with her fellow first years across the lake in magically drawn boats seating four students each. She sighed glancing up at the star filled sky. The lake would be lovely tonight. Absentmindedly she climbed into a Stagecoach and found herself seated next to Evelyn. As the Stagecoaches began to move she was once again absorbed in conversation.

Before long they drew up outside the massive front doors of the main entrance hall.

"Alright settle down," Barked Professor Lynch as they clambered down from the stagecoaches, his navy blue robes fluttering about him in a sudden light breeze. Silence fell almost immediately. No one wanted to be picked on by Lynch. "Well don't just stand there, get into your year groups. Move it, move it," he ordered. His fashion was almost military, thought Narrelle not for the hundredth time, but this was one of the aspects she admired about him. He was renowned for his strictness and for his unfairness. Narrelle didn't think he was unfair at all. He had always treated her and many of his other students with reason and good judgement. Immediately students ranging from twelve to seventeen started pushing this way and that trying to get themselves into six orderly groups.

"See you later," Narrelle muttered as Evelyn went in search of the fourth year group. Narrelle headed in roughly the same direction in search of fifth years and promptly lined up.

"Sloppy as ever," Lynch muttered. "Right in you go," he continued looking disgusted. They filed into the great stone hallway, second years in front and the seventh years at the back. They traipsed through and headed instinctively towards the great hall. One by one they entered through the huge arched doorway into the enormous hall filled with candles that hovered under the fascinating bewitched ceiling. Narrelle glanced up at the famous sight and was greeted not by lofty rafters but by the reflected night sky. The familiar feeling of coming home returned as she took note of her surroundings. Four long tables were set out stretching the length of the hall. At the far end was a table, at which the teachers sat and in the centre sat the headmaster himself; Armando Dippit.

Narrelle watched as the single line of second years in front of her split into four separate groups and sat at the appropriate table for their houses. The far right table was dedicated to the Ravenclaws and next to them was the Gryffindors. To the left of the center isle were the Hufflepuffs and to their left, the Slytherins. As the third years approached the tables she followed the others from her house and found her place at the Slytherin table.



When everyone had taken their places, all heads turned to the entrance. It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard coming up from the dungeons to the first floor. A pause told them that Dumbledore was explaining to the first years about the houses and the sorting. Narrelle went over in her head the speech that was made on her arrival to Hogwarts for the first time.

"In a moment you will pass through these doors into the great hall" Dumbledore had said, "There you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points whilst any disobedience to the rules will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year the house with the most points is presented with the house cup." Narrelle remembered the speech well, as she had with most of the finer details of her first day. For her they were something to be treasured. She had been absentmindedly staring up the table towards the great oak doors when suddenly noticed she that her gaze had been fixed on Tom Riddle, who was sat further up and on the opposite side of the table. Blushing furiously, she hoped that he had not noticed.

Just then the doors swung open magically and Dumbledore led the procession of students to the far end of the hall, his maroon robes standing out amongst the many black ones of the seated students and those following behind him. The children were looking exhilarated from their trip in the boats and were now staring around them mouths open as they noticed the bewitched ceiling. Nudging and poking each other and whispering nervously they approached the teachers table. Dumbledore turned to address them when they had all gathered around.

"Now when I call your name you will sit here on this stool" He gestured towards a small three-legged stool with a grubby torn old hat sat on top, "and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When it has decided where you belong you will join your class mates at the appropriate table" Unrolling a long piece of parchment he began "Chambers Florence."

A small red head girl stepped cautiously forward and sat on the now empty stool. She shut her eyes as Dumbledore lowered the hat by its tip onto her head. For a moment nothing seemed to happen but Narrelle knew better. Suddenly a rip just above the rim opened wide and the word "Ravenclaw" issued loudly from it making her jump. Removing the hat from her head Dumbledore smiled and pointed towards the Ravenclaw table. Finally, looking relaxed, the girl trotted over beaming and sat with the Ravenclaws who where clapping and cheering.

Narrelle clapped and cheered along with the others when each of the ten or so new Slytherins joined them and enjoyed the ceremony right to the last student who was placed in Gryffindor.

Armando Dippit stood up as the girl found her seat. "As usual," he announced sounding rather bored. "I am to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and that only third years and above are permitted to visit Hogsmead on weekends as long as they provide a permission slip. Let the feast begin". Clapping his hands together the tables filled with plates pilled high with the most delicious food. Ooos and ahhhs filled the hall from the surprised first years. Smiling again Narrelle loaded her plate with all her favorites, chicken, baked beans, roast potatoes and a range of vegetables.

"So Narrelle, what subjects are you dropping?" Narrelle looked at the blonde girl sitting opposite her.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm managing just fine, ok, so my results last year scraped average but this year I'll do better. How about you Ellouise?"

"Care of Magical creatures has got to go. I mean why do we need to learn to look after dumb animals anyway? I'm not up for loads of extra work".

Narrelle swallowed her mouthful of chicken before replying, "I don't think it'll be too much work. I mean I'm only taking four extra subjects, look at Myrtle, she's taking two more than me".

"Yeah, look at Myrtle" Giggled Ellouise swiveling in her seat to look at a girl with brown hair, freckles and large glasses sat at the Hufflepuff table. She was sat keeping herself to herself with her head bent low over her food. Narrelle heard the familiar chant begin further down the table and almost joined in.

"Moaning groaning Myrtle,

Looks like a fat old turtle".

It was a rhyme that Olive had come up with in their first year when they're rhyming skills were not sophisticated or brilliantly original. Now it was an old classic and never failed to bring a smile to Slytherin faces.

"Do us all a favour Myrtle and drown in your turtle soup," Ellouise called to her before falling about laughing. Narrelle laughed too. She couldn't feel sorry for Myrtle, the girl was never cheerful and it was fun to make jokes. It was what she expected of them anyway.

Narrelle ignored the sobs that could be heard coming from behind Ellouise. Finishing her meal she chatted to her and listened as she ranted about her holidays. She and Ellouise Lawson shared a room in the Slytherin dormitories with three other girls, Olive Hornbe, Heather Ferguson and Alianora Hamilton.

Climbing down the stairs to her room was hard to do. The excitement of the day and a full stomach had exhausted her. All her things had been brought down. Her owl Nightsong hooted from her cage to be let out.

"Good evening Nightsong." She opened the cage door and Nightsong flew onto her outstretched arm. Dragging herself back over to the door and into the common room she allowed her to fly free into the hall and off in the direction of the owlery. "Go on," she yawned. "Enjoy the night and I'll see you in the morning".

"Good night," Narrelle called out after clambering into her four poster bed.

"Good night," called the other four voices in unison as the candles all went out at once.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepy head, wake up".

Narrelle rolled onto her side and reached for the alarm clock on her bedside table. A little statue of a girl holding a clock face in her hands was jumping about and yelling.

"Alright," said Narrelle, patting her gently on the head, "I'm awake". The small girl in blue robes calmly sat on the edge of the table and became still. Narrelle had to be careful with her alarm clock. It had been given to her as a Christmas present a few years ago and she loved it. The only thing was that you couldn't knock it or throw it like most alarm clocks. You had to pat it gently or it would scream a high pitched wale like a banshee for one whole hour. This meant it was also very effective, you had to be quite awake to stop her shouting or you might knock her to the floor and set her off instead.

Narrelle clambered from her bed and scrambled into her black robes with the Slytherin crest, a green snake coiled in a sliver shield, sewn to the left topside. Her roommates were following suite, None of the others had alarm clocks. There was no need when they could all hear Narrelle's loudly and clearly enough.

Shuffling her books into her bag ready for lessons she headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Tom was sitting at the far end, opposite Algernon. They were bent over the table and whispering to each other. Narrelle knew better than to interrupt them. She chose a seat next to Heather, nodding to her as she sat and ate her cereal.

Her first lesson of the day was The Dark Arts. She scrambled down the cold stone stairs to the dungeons just as the bell rang. Glancing at her watch she realized she was going to be late. Cursing she tore down the corridor and burst through one of the heavy oak doors on the left.

"Sorry I…." She stopped in mid sentence. There was no one there. She started to panic. I can't have gone to the wrong room, she thought, throwing her bag to the dusty stone floor and searching through it for her timetable. Yanking out an already tatty set of parchments she leafed through to the right page. No this was the right classroom. Nervously Narrelle peered through the gloom. Most of the torches were out. A slight breeze fluttered her hair and she span on the spot, her eyes darting. The quiet and stillness was starting to make her jumpy.

"There's no one there," she told herself out loud.

"That's where you're wrong I'm afraid".

Narrelle gasped looking wildly around. Suddenly she saw movement from behind the front desk.

"You're late," This time the female voice was softer. "Class started fifteen minutes ago".

"I…I'm sorry Professor," Narrelle mumbled praying her guess was correct.

"That's alright. Narrelle Taylor isn't it?" Narrelle nodded dumbly, "I'm Professor Crabstone," A tall witch with copper hair streaked with grey and tied back in a pony tail beneath her tall black hat moved out of the shadows into the light of one of the torches. "Now I've sent the rest of the class to the library to research defencive spells for mountainous creatures such as Graphorns, I suggest you join them." The smile now left her face and she looked sternly at Narrelle "But I'm afraid five points will be taken from your house. I hope that that, and the little scare I gave you," her smile had returned and Narrelle smiled back feeling a little embarrassed, "has taught you not to be late again. Off you go." Professor Crabstone went back to her desk and started putting a few things in a brown leather bag. Narrelle watched her for a moment amazed at this new teacher. There had never been a female Dark Arts teacher before.

Without looking up Professor Crabstone spoke again. "Go on, I will join you all soon. Quickly Narrelle shoved her timetable back in her bag and hurried out the door.

The hour lesson went quickly despite it being a research session. Books were only good if you were reading them out of choice, Narrelle decided. Being told to read them just took the interest away. Still, she thought, Professor Crabstone seemed like an excellent teacher.

Her second lesson was Divination. This was the lesson she was looking forward to the most. Instead of taking her fifteen-minute break she used the time to climb the many spiral staircases to the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. There was no way she was going to be late for this lesson. Over the last two years Narrelle had excelled in this class, this year was going to be no different she hoped but with the arrival of Professor Opal uncertainty nagged at her. Out of breath and very dizzy, she climbed the silver ladder up through the trap door into the circular room. Surprisingly it was quite big. Around the edge were roughly eight to ten small round tables with purple cloths draped over them, each seating two people. The stools that stood at these had green cushions. The great fireplace was unlit but the room was filled with light provided from the four arched windows surrounding the walls.

Narrelle chose a table near one of the windows and sat waiting for the rest of her class and her teacher to join her. Checking her watch impatiently she realized she had a whole five minutes to spare.

Professor Lynch, head of Slytherin house, had told her when she chose her subjects that Divination was an unusual choice for a Slytherin. In fact it was unusual for most students to choose this subject. Even the Ravenclaws did not see the point in it. Due to this she was the only person from Slytherin in her year group who had chosen the subject. Normally classes contained students from two houses but, seeing as she was the only one from Slytherin and no one in Ravenclaw had signed up, she had to share the room with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Quiet humming could be heard from the stairwell as a pretty young witch with loose, waist long blonde hair and pale blue robes and hat appeared through the trap door.

"Oh! Hello dear," She said chuckling at her surprise, "I wasn't expecting any one to be early."

This struck Narrelle as rather odd. Surely Professor Eva Opal would have 'seen' that she would be early?

The young woman giggled childishly at the puzzled look on Narrelle's face. "Don't look at me like that me dear, all will be explained when the lesson starts." She walked into the centre of the room where a large desk stood with a high-backed chair. The floorboards creaked as she moved.

At this remark Narrelle was more confused than ever. If she was possibly a fake, how did she know what she was thinking? Perhaps it's just guesswork she thought or possibly she is a seer.

Narrelle did not have long to think this over as students started piling up the ladder one after the other like a column of ants. Most of them were girls and already seemed to have decided who they were going to sit with. Soon almost all the tables were full. The last one through the door was Myrtle Smith. Now the only seat left was the one at Narrelle's table. Sighing Myrtle trudged over and, dumping her books on the table slumped onto the stool. Narrelle ignored her completely. Just my luck, she thought.



Once every one had settled down Professor Opal spoke.

"This subject is not for every one" She started "I don't expect all of you to stay. The art of true future telling is not something you can learn; it is something you are born with. I for example do not possess the inner eye. However I can teach you about the subject and take you as far as I can by teaching you skills such as palmistry, crystal gazing and tarot cards as well as many other techniques. These methods are not always accurate and are sometimes down to guesswork and interpretation as I'm sure you're previous teacher must have stressed. Still these skills will be very useful and important in your futures and I hope these lessons will be enjoyable. Now could you all please turn to chapter one of your text books 'The Inner Eye Grade Five' and we will begin".

Several girls had to nudge the boys out of their daze. Most of them were staring at Professor Opal, open-mouthed.

"Sorry" whispered a Gryffindor boy Narrelle couldn't remember the name of from the next table to the girl sat opposite him as she tutted. Narrelle guessed they were dating and wasn't surprised by Bertha's reaction of obvious annoyance to the boy's interest in their pretty teacher. Without thinking she checked Opal's ring finger and felt comforted to see a gold wedding band. If she caught Tom looking at Professor Opal like that she'd want to hit him to snap him out of it too and they weren't even dating!



To her surprise Narrelle was a little disappointed with this lesson, it wasn't what she thought it would be at all. If Opal wasn't a seer herself, should she really be teaching? Professor Clarence had been so much better. She had, however, enjoyed it even with Myrtle sitting opposite her. Narrelle couldn't help but notice how enthusiastic Myrtle was with her work. She almost became a different person if you over looked the fact that this made her a swot and a teachers pet. She smirked; it was probably because she had nothing else to do with her time, she thought, after all she doesn't have any friends.

The rest of the day flew by. She thoroughly enjoyed Herbology, Astronomy and double Muggle Studies, which was fascinating. She couldn't wait until they learnt more about the war they were in and the machines used to defend themselves.

The next few weeks passed as fast as the first day had. Before long Narrelle was swamped with homework. Her full timetable meant that she had no prep lessons devoted to homework and she even had double Ancient Runes on Saturday. Night after night she could be found sat by herself in the common room until late trying to work her way through it. She was seeing less and less of Tom, which was getting her down. She missed his sense of humor and the talks they had. Not being in any of his classes was a shame but totally unavoidable. Different year groups couldn't share classes for obvious reasons.

Divination was improving. So far they had covered tarot cards and Narrelle had been surprised to find she was good at it. Interpreting symbols was easy as far as she was concerned and a few of the things she had seen had come true for her partner. Myrtle was supposed to have had a bad fall and receive a bad mark in one of her subjects. Both had come true although Narrelle wasn't sure that Ellouise didn't cause the bad fall after she had told her about it and she had tripped Myrtle on purpose. The bad mark however could not have been a fluke. Myrtle had come limping and sniffling into Divination the following day complaining that her leg hurt despite the fact that Madame Hern the school nurse had fixed the break easily, and that Professor Sinistra from the astronomy department had only given her eight out of ten. That had to be pure prediction because Myrtle always got full marks. Professor Opal was so impressed by her prediction that she awarded Slytherin house ten points.

The practical side of lessons had definitely improved her perspective of the subject and she found it did live up to her expectations.



It wasn't until Halloween that she got to speak to Tom properly and this time she wasn't going to let the presence of Algernon Rookwood stop her.

The feast was about to start and as usual they had all found their places in the great hall. Narrelle had positioned herself perfectly so she could sit next to Tom and Valetta.

Professor Dippit clapped his hands together after giving a small speech and the tasty treats of toffee apples and sweets along with a large selection of puddings and a few savory dishes appeared.

Helping himself to some apple and custard pie Tom was only too willing to start a conversation with Narrelle.

"So how are your lessons going?" He asked

"Oh everything's going fantastic. I really love all my lessons, especially Divination." She began telling him about her predictions.

"That's excellent. I don't think I know anyone else in the whole school whose predictions came true. Well done Narrelle," He said enthusiastically. Narrelle couldn't help noticing he sounded a little sarcastic. Maybe he didn't believe her. She changed the subject quickly.

"You'll be pleased to know I'm dropping Muggle Studies though".

"Really?" He tried to sound casual but Narrelle could hear the underlying relief in his voice.

"Yeah it's not all it's cracked up to be. My work load's through the roof and I mean, why do I need to learn about them anyway?" She smiled at him.

"Exactly" He said beaming at her "Finally you see my point of view". He shoved a large piece of pie in his mouth and began chewing contently, not noticing the wince that crossed Narrelle's face. She didn't share his point of view at all and she hated to lie but she knew it would make him happy to hear her say it. He loved to be right. It was true however that her workload was too much. Working at weekends was tiring and left little time for her mounting homework. Muggle studies was interesting and although she loved it she knew she had to give up something.

"The only thing I don't get is why you hang around with those mudbloods, Evelyn and Heather aren't they?" He said glancing up the table to where the red head girl was in conversation with the ever-excitable Evelyn. Narrelle had stopped eating completely staring wide-eyed at Tom.

"How could you say that? They're my friends, it doesn't matter whether they're muggle born or not they're still just like us".

"No Narrelle, they are not," Tom threw down his fork flicking a bit of mashed potato across the table, ignoring the remark of "watch out" from the girl opposite. "They are not like us at all, they don't belong here in our world. They have no right."

"They have every right Tom," Narrelle's cold eyes matched his as each tried to out stare the other's stubbornness.

"If I had my way there wouldn't be any mudbloods here. I'm disgusted that the restrictions were taken down before I came here," he picked up his fork and played with the mash, his head down and his anger shown only by the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Narrelle lost her patients, "Stop calling them that, just because they have no wizard inheritance doesn't mean they're dirty."

Tom looked up abruptly "Oh no?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look at my father, you can't seriously think that he was a nice caring civilized person after what he did! At least my mother was a pure blood."

She had taken it too far. He always brought up his father when they argued about muggles and muggle borns and it went too far for him to deal with. It was a successful argument too. Narrelle always felt immense sorrow for him when the topic came up. She couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up with no parents at all. Hers were not very affectionate but at least they were there. Further more he was ashamed of them. As far as she new he had only told her about his father and no one else, not even Algernon and Valetta. The teachers knew, of course but that's as far as it went. Still he had risen her curiosity.

"What restrictions?" she asked calmly placing her hand on his resting on the table. He glanced at her and some of his anger seemed to subside.

"Until About ten years ago there were restrictions to keep the mud…I mean muggle borns separate from the pure bloods." She smiled her appreciation at his effort to respect her preferences. "There were separate sections to each of the tables in here," he waved his free hand around the great hall "And in the common rooms and dormitories. Even the classrooms had two sections, one bit for the muggles borns and the rest for the pure bloods.

"I think things were better then…. But I don't know of course, having never been here at the time," he continued hurriedly, catching the look of shock on Narrelle's face. Gently he stroked her hand. Narrelle looked away feeling her cheeks blush embarrassment. She was shocked and disgusted by what she had heard and could hardly believe that Tom wanted these restrictions to be reapplied. Still, everyone had their own opinions she thought to herself. No one could agree on everything. Don't make excuses for him, the voice in her mind said. What he said was wrong and you know it. She gripped her chair with her free hand and squeezed his in gentle reassurance. Lifting her head she smiled at him. This time she was not going to listen to that voice, not if it meant jeopardising their friendship.

"What about you?" She asked changing the subject again.

"Well I'm going to fail Transfiguration," He said after swallowing his mouthful.

"Don't be ridiculous, you've never failed anything," she exclaimed "You're a prefect for heaven's sake and you got the best grades in your O.W.Ls ever." Narrelle couldn't believe she was hearing this. The reasonable voice was talking in her head again. He just wants you to praise him and it's exactly what you're doing. You fool. Oh do be quiet she answered herself in her head, it's not like that at all.

"Maybe," he continued sounding dejected. "But I couldn't turn my cauldron into a black cat last lesson. It still had a handle, it looked most peculiar." The thought of this snapped him out of his mood and he laughed. Narrelle giggled at the image that he had put in her mind.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. If you couldn't do it, I'd hate to see how the rest of them turned out," she burst into a fresh set of giggles.

"Dumbledore wasn't impressed, that's for sure," he commented.

"Yes well, he has high expectations," She said, "don't think about it any more, you'll do better next time."

He smiled affectionately at her "Have you read much of 'Hogwarts, A History'? He asked lowering his voice. She frowned.

"No should I have?"

"Well it's just, I found this chapter about a hidden chamber."

"Ok," Narrelle said slowly, wondering what the hell he was talking about, "So what?"

"Well," he paused as though trying to decide whether or not to let her in on a secret "I think I've found it."

Suddenly something clicked in Narrelle's mind "Hang on, you don't mean '_The_ chamber of secrets' do you?" She asked. "That's just a myth isn't it?" Her eyes, wide with interest, were fixed on Tom's.

He looked back at her with a stern almost afraid face, before splitting into a wide grin and laughing loudly.

"Got you," He said at last, while she fumed. "I knew you'd heard of it, you read too much Narrelle. I can't believe you thought I was serious." That served her right, he thought. How could she argue with me the way she did after everything I've been through? Still smiling to himself he continued to eat and alternately talk to those around him.

Narrelle looked away from him colour, flooding to her cheeks for the second time. She was hurt and furious that he would play tricks on her.

Valetta looked her way and nudged her side, "Cheer up, he didn't mean it to upset you, he was just joking around. All boys are like that, even my Folgrum."

Narrelle smiled at her weakly and ate in silence. As always it wasn't long before she had forgiven Tom and they were chatting away as if nothing had happened but had he forgiven her? Tom hated anyone to disagree with him. He always had to be right.

Before long it was time for bed and just as she had been on her first night she was full and exhausted. She fell asleep the instant her head touched her pillow and she began to dream.



In her mind she was in her history of Magic classroom but the layout was different. Glancing around she noticed that the tables had all been separated and one student was sat at each. A test, she thought, but I haven't revised. She looked at Donald Brown, a Ravenclaw to her right. He looked as nervous as she felt. Maybe no one had revised. Narrelle rolled over in her bed restlessly. Professor Binns was shuffling along handing out the papers. Binns was extremely old and gave the impression he'd been alive forever but somehow Narrelle got the feeling he wouldn't live much longer.

"Ok you can begin," He said in a croaky voice.

Narrelle turned the first page of parchment over and began. She found it rather easy and was finished well with in the hour provided. She frowned in her sleep as she went over the three questions she couldn't answer. Suddenly she saw a small girl jumping on her page.

"Wake up Wake up" Her alarm clock said. Stirring out of sleep she patted her clock on the head and swung her legs out of bed. Pushing her curtains aside she tried to remember what she had been dreaming about. She vaguely remembered something about the Goblin Rebellion but it was all too hazy. Shaking her head she dressed and began the day.

At her first opportunity she checked the library for information on the rebellion just out of curiosity. They had just finished covering it in history but for some reason she felt as though she needed an answer to something. After half an hour she gave up. I have no idea what I'm looking for anyway, she thought. By the time her history lesson began she had forgotten all about it until Professor Binns announced to the class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws that they would have a test. Groans filled the small classroom as they all sat at their individual desks. An odd feeling was welling up in Narrelle's mind. This had happened before I'm sure she thought. She looked to her right and sure enough here was the Ravenclaw boy from her dream.

It's got to be déjà vu or something she thought as Binns told them to start. She turned the first page and felt a knot in her stomach, she had done this before. The questions were the same as the ones from her dream it was all coming back to her. After getting over the initial shock she began filling in the answers with confidence. Just as she had in her dream she came across the questions she couldn't answer but, instead of waking up, she realized she had been looking at this stuff in the library earlier. Strange as it was, she had managed to prepare for a test she didn't know she was having.

Quickly she filled in the answers and waited for the others to finish. She was positively buzzing with amazement and she couldn't wait to tell Alianora and Heather.

A thought crossed her mind, what if they didn't believe her? What if they thought she had cheated? Biting her lip she looked to where Heather was sat chewing her quill in thought and then over to Alianora scribbling away on her parchment, pausing to flick her short brown hair behind her ears. Maybe she shouldn't tell anyone until she got her results.

"That was so hard!" Alianora said to Narrelle and Heather as they left the room.

"I know," Agreed Heather," I'm sure we didn't learn any of that in class. How did you find it Narrelle?"

"Really hard." She said automatically, looking away, "so are you both going into Hogsmead this weekend?" she continued, quickly changing the subject. It had been announced the day before Halloween that the trips to the only all wizzarding village in the country would begin on the 7th of November and the school had been talking of nothing else ever since.

"Of course," they both said in unison.

"I can't wait," said Heather positively bouncing, "I'm going in every shop as always and I can't wait to taste butter beer again."

"Me too," said Alianora, "Zonko's and Honedukes are where I'm going first."

Narrelle let them continue, "nightshade," she said and the door to the Slytherin common room opened to let them enter. "I'm going to have a rest," She said to the others and walked up to her room. She lay on her bed to think. How was it possible? Should she talk to anyone? Perhaps Professor Opal could help her. No she thought, I have to keep this to myself. Slytherins don't have the best reputation for telling the truth and it would look most convenient if she got full marks. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, not even Tom. He was a prefect after all.



A bell rang for dinner and she shot off the bed and upthe stairs. Evelyn was just coming down to look for her when Narrelle came zooming up the stairwell and almost knocked her over. Together they left the common room in fits of laughter. It occurred to Narrelle half way through the meal, as Evelyn was telling her about her latest heartthrob from her Transfiguration class, that Evelyn might believe her.

"Narrelle are you listening to me?" Evelyn said crossly.

"What? Oh yes, of course. If you like this boy so much just talk to him. Look I have something important to tell you but not here." She glanced around to check that no one was paying attention to her. "Meet me in the common room at half one, ok?"

Evelyn looked at her curiously. "Sure," she said. Then she smiled and changed the subject, "If I have to talk to Norman you have to talk to Tom."

"What? I already talk to Tom what are you talking about?" Narrelle stared at her plate trying not to blush.

"You know what I'm talking about. If I ask Norman to go on a date with me, you have to ask Tom!"

"No. Fine, don't ask him then see if I care. I just wanted you to be happy." Narrelle knew she had Evelyn right where she wanted her and did her best not to smile.

"Oh alright Nell, I was just playing. Maybe I will ask him, I don't know yet," Evelyn said feeling a little guilty at making Narrelle cross.

"You do what you want when you feel ready to do it," Narrelle said, "just as long as you do ask him." She smiled and Evelyn smiled back. It felt good to know that she could share her secret with someone. She ate quietly letting Evelyn go on and on about Norman until the meal was over.

At half ten she changed and got into bed as usual. She waited for everyone to fall asleep; she didn't dare close her eyes in case she fell asleep too. She hadn't set her alarm clock to wake her because it would wake every one else as well. The hours ticked by and eventually it was time to meet Evelyn. Quietly Narrelle slipped from her bed, picking up her wand as she did so.

"_Lumos_," she muttered making a light appear at its tip and tiptoed out of the room and up to the common room. She sat in one of the green leather armchairs and waited for Evelyn to arrive from the upper floor dormitories.

"_Lacarnum Inflamre_," she said pointing her wand at one of the bracket torches on the wall beside her. Blue flames erupted from it, filling the room with a pale ghostly glow.

Narrelle waited and waited. She was about to go up and look for Evelyn when she heard shuffling foot steps on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late," She whispered sitting in a chair opposite Narrelle, "I fell asleep."

Narrelle wasted no time she simply nodded forgiveness at Evelyn and began to fill her in on what had happened.

"Are you sure it wasn't déjà vu?" Evelyn asked when Narrelle had finished.

"Positive. You never get that much detail in déjà vu".

"What mark do you reckon you got?"

"Don't know, but I don't think I got much wrong. Every one else found it really hard but if you ask me it was easy."

Evelyn bit her lip. She sat pondering. Narrelle didn't think she'd ever seen Evelyn sit so still. "I think you should talk to Professor Opal. Maybe you're a true seer or what ever it is they call them," she said at last with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Narrelle laughed quietly, "I doubt it," she giggled. "No one in my family has been able to see the future and Opal said you had to be born with it. Besides no one will believe me".

"I believed you," She said. She stood up suddenly and paced the room. "Narrelle this is excellent," she said finally forgetting to keep her voice low.

"Shhhh," Narrelle hissed desperately.

Evelyn sat back down, trying to control her excitement, "If you really are a seer, think what you could do! You could get top marks in everything; you could know everything about everyone. You would know if someone was going to kill you and get rid of them before they did. You could change history. You could be so powerful."

"I don't want to be," Narrelle said. "I don't want to know, life's not supposed to be like that. Power would be great but it's something we dream of, it's not something we find."

"Don't be ridiculous Nell. Where's your ambition? Look at those on the Ministry of Magic, they have power." Evelyn was looking wide-eyed at Narrelle trying to think of other examples. She gestured frantically, "Think of the Goblin Rebellion you told me about, Dust Blood the Great was powerful, he went down in history!" She sat back satisfied she had proved her point.

"Nelly you have to find out if you have this 'third eye' thing!" Then she finished more softly, "You just have to",

Narrelle stood up. "It's an inner eye not a third eye and I'm going to bed. I'll think about it ok?" She trudged past Evelyn and back to her room without waiting for Evelyn's reply. She lay awake for a long time thinking. Eventually, around five in the morning, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. At seven her alarm went off. Narrelle felt as though she had been asleep for five minutes instead of two hours and was very groggy. It was this that made her knock her alarm clock to the floor and set it off screaming.

The rest of the roommates rose quickly muttering "Narrelle" angrily under their breaths and groaning. Narrelle put her hands over her ears as she slid out of bed, only taking one hand away to grab her clothes before she left the room. There was no way she was going to stay in there with that racket going on.

Downstairs she heard more movement and angry comments as the whole of the Slytherin house awoke.

Ignoring them Narrelle dressed quickly. She had reached a decision. She would only talk to Professor Opal if it happened again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Narrelle was relieved when the weekend started. She, Evelyn, Alianora, Heather, Ellouise and Olive went down the marble stairs to the front gates. There the stagecoaches were back and waiting. They piled into one and sat chatting excitedly as they began to trundle off to Hogsmead. Narrelle and Ellouise had been overjoyed when their Ancient Runes teacher, Madame Morganna West, had announced that they would have no lessons on Saturday the 7th, as it was the first trip of the year. The classroom had filled with despairing calls of her name when she had also announced that this would only be for one weekend and that lessons would resume after that. It wasn't often that a teacher was called by their first name by students, but Morganna West preferred it. She seemed to think it had a better ring to it when combined with Madame. "But Madame Morganna, that's not fair," the whole class had chanted.

Ellouise and Narrelle had recovered from this blow quickly and were determined to make the most of the weekend they had.

The coaches jolted to a standstill at the edge of the town. The students piled out and spread out down the small streets. Everyone was chatting and giggling loudly and the atmosphere was light. Narrelle spotted Tom and his friends by The Three Broomsticks but decided to join them later.

Ellouise stopped and pulled Narrelle back from the others. "We have to make a plan," She said in a whisper so as not to be over heard.

"What? A plan for what?" Narrelle whispered back.

"So we can come here next weekend, silly. We have to I mean come on do you really want to miss out on all of this." She gestured at the many shops and streets.

Narrelle shook her head. She didn't want to miss out but she also didn't see how they were going to get away with it. There were teachers here too after all.

"Look all we need is a distraction in class, say you're ill and need taking to the hospital wing and that you need me to come too or something."

"Why do I have to be the one who's ill? And what's made me ill? Madame Morganna's not stupid."

"Ok then I know, We have potions last thing on Friday all we have to do is get our potion wrong and drink it. Then we'll ill for real, Madame Hern will cure us but we pretend we're still ill. Then we sneak off to Hogsmead."

Narrelle didn't like the sound of this, "Right and how do we get here? Walk? And what if we get caught? Surely the teachers will know we're supposed to be in lessons?" She looked around her. The others were disappearing into Honedukes and Narrelle wished she were with them.

"No, don't be stupid, we fly of course. There aren't many muggle villages in this area otherwise they'd keep running into Hogwarts wouldn't they? So it's got to be safe, and, if we get caught, Professor Lynch will understand. We won't get punished, you know we won't."

Narrelle bit her lip in thought, it might just work, so much could go wrong but Ellouise was right they wouldn't get into much trouble. Lynch was always a little more lenient with his own students than with those from other houses. The worst that would happen would be points taken and possibly detention, but they wouldn't get suspended or expelled.

"I don't like the sound of making ourselves ill though," she said at last. "So much can go wrong in potions, we don't want to kill ourselves."

"Oh for heavens sake don't be so pathetic, besides we're doing revision at the moment. We're not going to miss anything important."

An idea struck Narrelle: what if they made themselves invisible? Then they wouldn't need to fly; they could just hitch a ride on the back of one of the coaches. "I know what to do, just leave it to me. This will work, I swear, and we won't get caught!" She said excitedly. Narrelle moved towards Ellouise and whispered in her ear. Ellouise smiled.

"That's brilliant," she said in a high pitched voice, "come on, let's join the others." They hurried off into the crowd; neither of them noticed Tom Riddle standing nearby or the look of admiration on his face. Narrelle is a clever witch, he thought to himself, if she can pull that off then she's worthy of my attention. He smiled and walked in the opposite direction, to where Algernon was waiting.



Narrelle stepped into the three broomsticks having been dragged into every shop in the town by her friends. Spotting Ella and Val at a corner table she made her way through the crowd. Slumping onto an empty seat she nodded to each of them.

"Where are the boys", she questioned glancing over to the bar.

"We have no idea, they gave us the slip almost as soon as we got here", Valetta smiled as she replied. "They're probably around somewhere plotting or something, you know how they are".

Narrelle smiled but felt disappointed that she couldn't show Tom all the things she'd bought. "What's that you're drinking?" Narrelle peered at the clear liquid in their glasses.

"Hush Nell, don't draw attention to us!" Ella said quickly. "It's Vodka."

"Vodka!" Narrelle whispered in surprise, "But isn't that alcoholic?"

"Yes silly, now hush and try a bit" Valetta giggled and slid the glass towards her.

"How did you get it?" Taking the glass she sipped and almost spat it out again as it burned her mouth and throat as she swallowed. "Yuck" She coughed as the other two collapsed into giggles again. "Have you been drinking that all day?"

"Not all day" Elladora hiccuped. Leaning across the table she pulled Narrelle close, draping an arm over her shoulders, and made her look over at the bar, "You see the young bar man there? He served us! He didn't even ask questions!"

Narrelle took the glass again and this time found it easier to drink. "It doesn't taste too good does it?"

"No not really but you hardly notice once you've " Elladora paused and hiccuped again "Had a few sips" She finished.

Narrelle laughed and took a bigger mouthful. "You two really amaze me. I could never get away with this sort of thing."

"It's easy really, just bat you're eye lids and look pretty. Go on, you have a go, we need re-fills." Valetta nudged her and passed her a galleon, "Go on you can do it. Just make sure you get served by the young one".

Feeling rather tipsy an hour later Narrelle wobbled out onto the street and found herself bumping into a Slytherin boy.

"Hello," she slurred.

"Narrelle!" Dominus Everton exclaimed in surprise, "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the start of term".

"I know, I'm sorry I've been really really busy." She giggled and lent against him.

"I think you should sit down," he pulled her over to a bench and she plopped down beside him.

"Narrelle are you ok?"

"Yes, never better," She giggled.

"Where's Tom?" He asked glancing around, remembering they're last encounter. "You two are always glued to the hip out of classes."

"You know, I have no idea." She frowned, where was Tom?



Tom had met up with Algernon and Folgrum outside Honeydukes. It hadn't been hard to slip past the busy shopkeepers and down into the cellar. It took them all of sixty seconds to get down into the secret passage and a further ten minutes to tare along and back up to Hogwarts.

Algernon peeked out from behind the statue and beckoned for the others to follow. Tom led them to the second floor and stopped outside the girl's bathroom.

"Right you know what to do. Stay here and keep guard, remember as soon as you hear me return to the bathroom I'll call out and you must put on these," he handed each of them a black strip of fabric. They nodded at him and he pushed open the door. Quickly checking there was no one around he darted over to the sinks. Everyone should either be in the common rooms about now or in Hogsmead. Still he had to work fast. This had to be it. He had searched for this, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, for the last five years and he was sure he was the one to open it. The witch in Knockturn Alley had said so and the book on family trees also matched up. He was the heir to Slytherin and only he could continue his work. Grindelwald maybe doing a fine job of annihilating mudbloods and muggles alike in Germany but what lay within the Chamber would prove by far more shocking and devastating than even he could accomplish. Attacking the so-called innocent and young from within the one place their families thought them safe!

"Open" he muttered staring fixedly at the tap on the middle sink, but words did not come from his mouth, instead a gentle hissing began. His heart beat faster and he jumped back a step as the white ceramic basin seemed to melt and twist before his eyes. Moments later it expanded like a giant mouth into a circular dark hole in the wall.

"Yes" He laughed, his voice becoming human again. "Yes, this is it". Before going any further he performed a quick spell aimed at his eyes. Shaking his head and blinking to stop the stinging he rested his hand against the sink next to the void and peered inside. The tunnel was almost high enough to stand up in. Taking a deep breath he edged his way inside, reaching inside his robes for his wand. The walls were damp and cold and the air tasted of decay, he realised too late that it had began to slope down and his feet slid from under him as he plummeted through the darkness.

Landing with a thud that knocked the breath from him he sat in the filth that was littered all around. "There has got to be an easier way," he wheezed to himself. Pulling himself to his feet he lit his wand "_Lumos_."

With the dim light it provided he could make out the walls of what appeared to be a network of larger tunnels leading from the one he had entered by. It was so dark however that he could not see the roof, walking forward with a hand outstretched in front of him, he headed for the one directly opposite.

His excitement mounted as he darted forward and made his way along, slipping occasionally in the small stream of dirty water. It was not long before he reached a set of cracked stairs leading down to an arched doorway. Around the edge snakes had been carved each eating the tail of the one in front to make a continuous line.

Tom grinned to himself, he was close he could feel it. He trotted down the steps and through into a chamber larger than the Great Hall! The sculptures that felt small in comparison to the impressive chamber were in fact larger than any of those found elsewhere in Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin had included an astounding amount of detail. Tom's footsteps echoed as he slowed to a shuffling walk. He stood spellbound for several moments soaking up the atmosphere. This was perfect. He had been hoping for something like this, something on such a massive and intimidating scale. His glee swelled and he could not suppress a laugh as he virtually ran to far end to the colossus sculpture of Salazar himself carved straight into the chamber wall.

"Come forth under my command great basilisk for I am you're new master and have been sent to set you free once again," he hissed confidently, glad he had thought to practice before. He raised his hands and waited patently as Salazar's mouth open wide and a great serpent slithered out. It glared at Tom so small beneath its towered head as it raised its self and opened its mouth wide to show two sets of long pearly fangs.

"Who are you" It hissed drawing out the syllables and extending the words so they were only just distinguishable. Tom had no difficulty in understanding. With the hisses that only he and a select few could understand came a strong feeling of hatred and disgust at being addressed by such a small being.

"I am Lord Voldemort and you will obey me," Tom hissed loudly as though he was shouting.

"Why should I obey you? You can not even look at me," it hissed back slightly amused.

Tom bit his lip and prayed his spell would hold. He snapped his head up, opened his eyes wide trying not to blink so as to show the whites and stared straight into the yellow eyes of the serpent.

Seeming rather taken aback the basilisk slowly lowered its self to ground level and gave signs of submission.

"Kill, blood". It hissed so low that Tom almost missed its words. He smiled wide at the basilisk, relief flooding every bone in his body, before walking right up to it.

"Yes, kill is what you shall do, but only those I allow you to. I choose whom, when and where," he ordered as he climbed carefully onto its back it rose again and headed out of the chamber and towards the girl's bathroom. Both of them shared the emotion of elation and anticipation.



After the sun began to set, the students reluctantly returned to the coaches. The trip home seemed to take much longer than the one there. Everyone was tired but hardly anyone was hungry. Honeydukes had had to restock its shelves of Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps and many other delicious treats at least three times. Narrelle still had a few Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans left and offered them to her friends. They all shook their heads. Everyone else had eaten all they could. Now their bags were full of sweets and gifts, of books and tricks instead of money and no one felt like talking. They had all shopped till they dropped.

Having sobered up after Dominus had mentioned Tom she had thanked him for taking care of her and gone in search of him. Instead she had found Evelyn and the others and had had to return to the coaches with them.

As Narrelle climbed the stairs in the Great Hall she suddenly remembered she had not handed in her Herbology Homework. It was already three days late and she had promised to give it in before she left for Hogsmead.

"I'll catch you up" She told the others as she hurried back down the stairs and along the cold stone corridor to Professor Bloomsberry's Office.

She skidded round a corner and collided with something low on the floor. It yelped as she flew over the top of it and landed hard.

"Oouuch," she screamed as she felt her wrist sprain as it twisted. The thing she had fallen over was growling at her and coming closer.

"Walter no," said a deep voice from behind Narrelle. Struggling to her feet Narrelle looked up into the eyes of a large Hufflepuff boy. He walked past her and scooped what seemed to be a medium sized scruffy grey and black dog into his arms "Sorry 'bout that" He said stroking the creature behind the ears. It sat comfortably in his large arms.

"Hagrid what do you think your doing, dogs aren't allowed at school," Narrelle said crossly holding her injured wrist.

"He's no' a dog" He said gruffly before striding past Narrelle. Rubeus Hagrid was a third year and people suspected he was half-giant due to his size.

Narrelle gaped at him realizing what the creature was. "Werewolves are not pets Hagrid, not even the cubs. They're wild and vicious" She called after him "I'm going to tell on you, that thing could have bitten me and what do you do? Stroke it as if it's a tame dog. You're crazy". She was shouting now. How could he? That thing could have ruined her life. If she'd been bitten she could have died.

She picked up her bag and ran back the way she had come. Her homework could wait, first she was going to see Professor Lynch.

Narrelle skidded down the corridor leading to the dungeons. She did not get far however as the sight in front of her made her stop dead. One hundred yards ahead lay a body. Narrelle stood gasping for breath, shocked at what she saw. She stepped closer trying to recognize the person. It was Donald who had sat near her on the day of her history test. He appeared to be frozen. She looked around trying to spot the person who had done this but there was no one.

"I shall find help," She said more to herself than to the boy for she was uncertain as to whether he was dead. Stepping round the boy she hurried down the steps towards Lynch's office.

"Sir, Sir" She said as she burst through the door, "Sir I have found someone, I think he might be dead Sir"

Lynch stood up from behind his desk. He moved round it in one swift movement. "Where?" He said coldly.

Narrelle pointed and beckoned for him to follow. She scrambled back up the stairs to the hall where she had left the boy. Hoping he would not be there still, she stopped and gestured to Lynch to move ahead for himself. She followed, silently hoping. She opened her eyes and met disappointment. He was still there, her prayers had not been answered.



"Miss Taylor, you are to fetch Professor Dippit immediately," he looked up from where he was crouched, "Don't stare girl, go."

Narrelle fled towards the headmaster's office. She reached a statue of an ugly gargoyle and stopped. "Pure gold" She muttered. The statue appeared to jump out of the way revealing a door. Entering quickly she headed up the stairs before her and ran down the short passage towards the great oak doors and knocked lightly.

"Enter," came the pompous voice of Armando Dippit from behind the door.

Gingerly Narrelle pushed open the door. Inside she saw the Professor sitting behind his large desk. The room was almost bare except for the moving pictures of previous headmasters on the circular walls. "Sir, sorry to disturb you but there's been an attack".

Just as Professor Lynch had, Professor Dippit rose and was at Narrelle's side in an instant "Show me where" He said in a commanding voice that shook slightly.

By now most of the school had heard of the attack and a large crowd was gathering around the body.

"Move a side everyone" Professor Dippit commanded. He pushed past the students to the side of the boy. His eyes widened in what Narrelle suspected was fear. He looked at Lynch who was looking grimmer than usual. "Find out what you can." He muttered quietly, trying not to include the whole school. He magicked the boy on to a stretcher and floated him up to the hospital wing.

"Prefects" Lynch barked making Narrelle jump. The whispering crowd became silent. Narrelle saw Tom step forward along with two others from each house. "Take your houses back to their Common Rooms, this is not entertainment". Narrelle moved towards Tom to follow him back but Lynch stopped her. He held her arm lightly. "You are to come with me Miss Taylor".

Narrelle glanced back at Tom who was watching them; she gave him a pleading look. Tom turned to Algernon who stood beside him and spoke to him. She knew Elladora wouldn't be happy if Tom left her on her own to take the Slytherins back but at that moment she didn't care. She needed Tom with her for support. She knew why she was being led away; she was a suspect after all.



Lynch heard Tom's foot steps on the stairs as he and Narrelle reached the bottom. "Mr Riddle," Tom gritted his teeth at the use of his muggle surname. "I asked you to return our house to the dormitories" He said a touch of annoyance showing in his tone.

"You did Sir but Narrelle should have someone with her. She needs some support," Tom said stopping on the last stair.

Lynch gave a sigh, the fight had gone out of him. Narrelle looked at him in surprise.

"Alright," he said and continued down the passageway to his office.

Tom smiled at Narrelle and followed him in. They both sat as did Lynch. He lent forward, his elbows resting on his desk, his hands linked under his chin.

"Miss Taylor I have to ask you a few questions. Where were you going? You should have gone down to the dormitories with the rest of your housemates when you returned from Hogsmead, Why didn't you?"

Narrelle couldn't look into those piercing eyes. "I…I," she began. Tom gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up suddenly, until then she had completely forgotten that she had run into Hagrid. "I was going to Professor Bloomsberry's office Sir," she said confident now She had an alibi.

"Her office is in the other direction Miss Taylor how did you come across the body?"

"It wasn't me Sir," She said looking him straight in the eye. She wasn't sure whether to mention Hagrid now. It seemed rather petty in comparison to what had happened to the Ravenclaw boy.

"We can't be sure of that Miss Taylor. Did anyone see you?"

She swallowed. She had to tell, Hagrid was the only one who had seen her, and he was the only one who knew she was innocent. "Hagrid saw me," She said quietly.

"Good, that helps your case but why did you turn round and come back this way? Why didn't you reach Professor Bloomsberry's office?" He was leaning across the desk further now as though expecting her to whisper her answer.

She sat up straight she knew she had to tell "I fell over a werewolf cub Sir". Lynch sat bolt up right he had not expected that. Nor had Tom. He was looking at her strangely as though she had possibly gone mad. "Hagrid had a werewolf cub and it could have bitten me so I was on my way back to see you about it when I came across the body".

Lynch's eyes were wide "HE HAD WHAT?" he bellowed. "I'LL HAVE HIM EXPELLED FOR THIS".

Narrelle glanced at Tom, now it was her turn to be surprised. She thought he would be concerned but he was in fact smiling.

"Sir," he said "Hagrid has always been known to bring danger to students, could it have been him who attacked the boy? After all we both know what he is".

Narrelle stared at him open mouthed he had gone too far this time, Hagrid was a little unorthodox yes but he was not violent.

Lynch smiled at Tom "Yes," he said. "Yes that does make sense. You may go," he gestured at Narrelle to leave. "I'm glad you had nothing to do with it Miss Taylor". Narrelle moved from her chair, as did Tom. "You stay Tom, I would like to talk with you further". Tom lowered himself back into his chair as Narrelle left.

Slowly she wandered back to the Slytherin Common Room. She had a nasty feeling that Hagrid was going to get the blame for this attack. "They have no proof." She told herself "All he'll get is a warning. Serve him right too, he did almost kill me after all" Her step lightened she had reasoned with herself and was now convinced she had done the best thing. She muttered the password and ducked through he narrow entrance. She was bombarded with questions the moment she set foot in the dim room.

"What happened?"

"Did you see who did it?"

"Did you do it?

"Was he dead?

Narrelle looked around her, she was surrounded by eager faces desperate to know what she knew.

"I don't know anything more than you lot do" She said irritated suddenly "I didn't do it and I don't know who did, I don't know if he's dead and no I didn't see anyone do anything I just found him. Now please let me go to sleep, it's getting late and I have loads of work to do tomorrow. She pushed her way through the crowd. The rest of her friends followed her down. They continued to ask her questions while she changed for bed.

"Come on you can tell us!" Alianora said.

"Exactly we're your friends Narrelle, you can trust us," continued Ellouise.

"There's nothing more to tell" She said and silently added. "That's just it though, can I trust you?" She needed to talk to Evelyn alone, she knew she could trust her.



For the next few days students went around in packs, no one wanted to be on their own. Narrelle thought this to be rather melodramatic. She was almost certain that no more attacks would occur, no one knew what had happened to the boy so there was a chance he wasn't attacked at all. She was sure though that the teachers knew exactly what had happened and weren't letting on to the students. Narrelle found this rather stupid. If there had been an attack, surely they should be told. "Probably down to Dippit," she thought to herself as she walked up the many stairs to her Divination room. "He wouldn't want to panic anyone but still, we have the right to know what's happening in our own school".

One thing had kept spirits relatively high though. The first Quidditch match of the season was due to take place two weeks from today. Narrelle loved to watch Quidditch. There was no way she would ever take part but the game itself was fascinating and exciting. This match was important, as it was Slytherin verses Hufflepuff. Narrelle was confident that this year they would win the cup for the third year in a row. Their team had been practicing three times a week since the term had started according to Osaris Simons. Osaris was a beater and in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She and the six other players made a forceful team.

Narrelle climbed up the ladder into her classroom and found that she was the last one there. As she expected the only seat available was with Myrtle.

"Now today you are going to start advanced palmistry," Professor Opal began. "For most of you this will be very difficult but I have faith in you all. Read the chapter on palmistry and then test what you've learnt with your partners."

Narrelle groaned. Turning to page thirty-four of her textbook she pretended to read. The last thing she wanted to do was hold and stare at Myrtle's hands.

"Narrelle I'd like to talk to you downstairs, you are excused from the task. Myrtle will you please join with Alice and Elizabeth." Opal gestured over to table in the far corner where two girls were sat engrossed in their books.

Narrelle climbed down after professor Opal to where she now stood waiting for her at the bottom.

"Now Narrelle I think you are an excellent student. You are doing remarkably well, far better than any other student I have ever worked with" Narrelle starred at her open mouthed she was not expecting praise. "I have been wondering for a while now if I could give you extra tutoring. I completely understand if you have no free time for this but I really think you're different. I think you have something special". She paused waiting for a response from the bewildered Narrelle.

"I'm not special Professor Opal, I'm really not. I'm just good at this subject." She babbled. Right now she didn't want the complication of Professor Opal finding out that she was possibly a seer. She looked into the young disappointed eyes of Eva Opal and sighed, "What exactly would be the point of having extra lessons Miss? What more would I learn from them? Surely all we need to know is what you teach us in our normal lessons."

"Yes all that you need to know for your OWLs at the end of the year but there's a lot more that I could teach you that goes beyond just this year. I could teach you everything I know, not just what's necessary."

Narrelle thought about this. She loved this subject more than any of the others and she did want these extra lessons but she had a nagging feeling that she would be discovered as a seer and it was not what she wanted. She glanced at her teacher. Professor Opal was looking at her intently watching her face for any sign of what she might be thinking. Narrelle smiled, "I can trust Opal with everything, I know I can," she thought to herself. What harm could it do to learn more? Besides if she was a seer or had the inner eye, wouldn't it be better to know how to control it? "Ok Professor, I'd like that".

Professor Opal looked as though she was going to swoop down and hug Narrelle but she restrained herself. Instead she beamed at Narrelle, "Good, when do you want to start?"

"Well Miss I'm going to have to drop another subject first but I could have the lessons on Sundays after Christmas if that's alright with you?"

She paused before answering hurriedly, "Yes, yes of course that's fine. Right, back upstairs with you you're missing your lesson," she ushered Narrelle up the ladder and followed.



Once the lesson had finished Narrelle charged down the stairs and headed straight for the common room. Evelyn had a free period just now and Narrelle wanted to catch her before she left for her next lesson. She burst into the room and ran huffing and puffing over to where Evelyn sat looking perplexed over her Transfiguration homework. "Have to talk to you right now" She gasped. She pulled Evelyn out of her chair and led her up to her room.

"So do you reckon Tom's up to something?" Evelyn asked after Narrelle had told her about the first attack and the meeting in Lynch's office.

"Don't be ridiculous," She said, "Tom wouldn't be involved with a thing like that, I think he was just trying to find someone to put the blame on. Hagrid was the logical answer, even if I'm sure he didn't do it," she stated defiantly the familiar fiery spark back in her eyes.

Evelyn sighed. "Narrelle will always defend Riddle," she thought. "Even if she knows he's in the wrong". She changed the subject quickly. "Well ok, what about this whole extra lesson's thing? Do you think Opal knows something about you?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't offered to give extra lessons to anyone else and it did feel like she knew something."

"That's really great but how are you going to fit them in? I mean you've only just dropped Muggle Studies! Surely this is just going to take its place" Evelyn frowned, she didn't want Narrelle to take on too much.

"Well I had thought of dropping Care of Magical Creatures as well, I mean, I like the subject and I'm ok at it but don't you think this is going to be so much better for me?" The fire in her eyes was stronger than ever and to Evelyn they looked so bright that they could have been glowing.

"Well I suppose so," she smiled. "Its good to see you this excited over something, finally you have some ambition". She glanced at her watch, "Oh no! I'm late for Charms now and I still haven't finished my homework," she moaned jumping from the bed she had been sat on and turning to Narrelle as she reached the door. "Haven't you got Transfiguration now?"

Narrelle jumped up too; "Yes, oh my, Dumbledore's going to kill me if I'm late again." She tore past Evelyn and flew out the door into the corridor. "See you at dinner," she called back as they ran in opposite directions to their lessons.

The rest of the day dragged by. In her Dark Arts class Professor Crabstone had taken even more points from Slytherin for her continued lateness and, another five, Narrelle thought this just a little unfair for not paying attention. Narrelle couldn't take her mind off what Opal had said to her, "I think you have something special". For the first time she wanted to have another experience like her déjà vu. She wanted to be a seer after all. Evelyn was right, it would be excellent to tell the future. Even if it was occasionally a burden, the good things out weighed the bad easily. She was special. Or so she hoped. She had never been called 'special', not even by her parents, 'clever', yes, but never special. Her parents loved her but they never showed it. She was hardly ever hugged let alone kissed and had been left up to her own devices. Playing in a large house was not much fun unless you had someone to play with. Not even if you got to play in the best tree houses with a cooker, bed, toilet, sink and all the other household items or the fastest toy brooms which hovered above the ground. None of it had been much fun. What Narrelle had craved more than anything was a friend her own age and now she not only had them, but she was special as well?



One thing she had kept in mind was her plan to get Ellouise and herself out of their Ancient Runes class.

As soon as the feast had finished, she collected some forms from her room and headed to the library. She found an empty table away from the few students there and opened her textbook for potions. Inside she had hidden the forms she needed to get into the restricted section. First she took out a piece of parchment with Lynch's signature on it. He had signed it to say it was alright for her to take lessons on Saturdays. Picking up her quill she began to copy the signature over and over onto a spare bit of parchment. When she was satisfied she had it down to a fine art she threw the spare bit into the fire and took out another form. This one was to allow her permission to take out a book from the restricted section. Carefully she copied Lynch's signature onto the form and left it to dry. Then she slid it under her textbook and began to do her homework. She had timed this perfectly. No sooner had she finished the first line of her essay on shrinking potions that Madame Frink came over to see what she was doing.

"Need any help dear?" She said in a friendly voice. Narrelle liked Madame Frink but the lie slipped easily from her tongue. She did not look up from her work as she spoke.

"Actually Madame Frink I really think that if I could look at a book from the restricted section I would get an A this time." She slid out the form to show the librarian. "Professor Lynch signed my form Madame, she gave a glance at Madame Frink who was smiling as always.

"Of course dear, do you know which book you need?"

"Yes, thank you. Is it ok if I get it now?" Madame Frink nodded as she pulled a large set of keys from out of her robes. She selected a small silver one and slipped it in the lock, she slid back the metal bar that prevented the tall metal gate from opening.

"There you are dear, don't forget to come and get me if you need a better look. There's no problem with unlocking them." She left the door open for Narrelle to pass her before closing it behind her.

"Oh and dear, just give me a whisper when you want to be let out". Narrelle nodded and headed towards the back row of shelves as Madame Frink went back to her desk.

Narrelle reached the isle she wanted and began running her finger along the dusty spines. Tilting her head she read the titles searching for the one she needed. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself. "You've got to be here somewhere". She was about to start on the next shelf when a particularly dusty book caught her eye. It was so dusty that she couldn't make out what it said on the spine. Pulling it from the shelf she rested it in her arms while its chains clinked at her side. Lynch had told everyone in their first year that the books were not only locked to the shelves to stop students walking away with them but to stop them disappearing or in some cases walking or scuttling about. She had heard many rumors about what books could do to people if they were misused or just opened. Some people said that the books could curse you or suck you in. Some said books could burn your eyes out or make you see in black and white for the rest of your life. Narrelle frowned to herself "It's just a book," she told herself.

Narrelle blew a thick layer of dust from its surface to reveal dull green leather underneath. Carefully she rubbed the remaining dust and grime away with her sleeve and read the title out loud.

'Blending In by Blodwin Blackthorn'. Narrelle smiled to herself, this was it, now all she had to do was get Madame Frink to lend the book to her. That would be the hard part. Books from the restricted section where not allowed to be checked out. Narrelle found this to be a stupid rule and hoped that by the time she left Hogwarts this would change and students would be granted permission. She had been meaning to talk to Professor Dippit about it all last year but never found the time to do so.

She let the book hang on its chain and walked to the end of the isle where she was going to call Madame Frink to help her get the book down when she doubled up in pain. Her head felt as though it was going to explode and a burning sensation had started behind her eyes. Gasping she fell to her knees, her head in her hands. "But I didn't open it," she thought to herself, "I didn't".

"Miss Taylor, Miss Taylor are you Ok?" Madame Frink called anxiously as she fumbled with her keys. She rushed through the gate and to Narrelle's side.

"My head," she whispered as she felt hot tears spring to her eyes.

"It's alright dear I'll get you to the hospital wing."

"Miss…" Narrelle paused while she fought the pain back. An idea had come to her "… could you bring the book with you? I'm sure Madame Hern wouldn't mind if I studied in bed."

"Of course love, wait one moment," she hurried over to the books and unlocked the green book. Narrelle looked up, the pain was already starting to recede. "No it mustn't," she thought, "not until I'm in the hospital wing". Thinking quickly Narrelle groaned, "I think its getting worse Miss" She let her eyes roll back slightly as she toppled herself onto her side and closed them, praying Madame Frink would not see through her act.

"Goodness Gracious, Miss Taylor? Narrelle? Can you hear me?" She shook Narrelle gently patting her hand as she called her name. "Child?" She shouted down the isle to a girl standing at the gates looking concerned, discarding any regard for silence. "Don't just stand there go and get help this instant." Turning back to Narrelle, Madame Frink slipped her hand under her and lifted her from the floor.

Frances Frink was not a witch. She had no magic in her at all and neither had any of her family. She had not known of magic when she had been growing up and if she had not run away from home when she was nineteen she would never have known Hogwarts existed.

Francis had hated her home life in London, she had hated her mother and father who spent all the money they had on drink and cigarettes and so she left at the first opportunity she got. She had walked the streets for three days before she became to exhausted to continue. She barely remembered slumping against the wall of a run down old pub, or being pulled inside by a young man in a waiter's uniform. The man had looked after her, that she knew. He had given her a room for free and had healed the fever and cough she had caught. Tom Porter had been there for her when she thought she had no one to turn to. The Leaky Cauldron had become her home and her prison.

Tom had tried to keep her from leaving her room. He had explained that she could not be seen or the landlord would make her go and that he could not bear to loose her now he had found her. Tom had caught her sneaking down the stairs once and had been forced to tell her the truth. She was in a world that she never thought existed. He had told her everything about the wizarding community, about Hogwarts, Hogsmead, Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron itself.

Frances smiled to herself as she carried Narrelle to her desk, she had loved Tom from the moment she met him and remembered how she believed all that he told her. She remembered being brought to the Ministry of Magic and almost being turned back to the streets. She had been told that she could not stay because she was a muggle and she had no right to be in their world but Tom had stuck up for her. He got her a job at Hogwarts with the help of Albus Dumbledore, who also believed that as long as she respected their way of life, she had every right to stay. It was decided that as long as Frances vowed never to return to London or the muggle world, she could stay.

All that had happened fifty years before and now Frances Frink was sixty-nine. She and Tom were still together but had never married. She had met Tom when he was thirty years old although he had looked roughly the same age as her. She knew he would live a lot longer than she would and felt it unfair to tie him to someone who would leave him alone for years after her own death.

Breathing hard she lowered Narrelle on to the wooden surface and waited for one of the teachers to arrive. There was no way that she could carry Narrelle all the way to the hospital wing. She looked down at Narrelle and stroked her silky brown hair. She wished that she and Tom could have had children of their own but she had been unable to conceive. These were her children now and she hoped that help would get there soon. She wished more than ever that she was a witch and that she could help Narrelle.

The green book was next to Narrelle where Frances had put it down. Sliding her glasses further up her nose she picked it up she read its cover 'Blending In'. "How odd," she thought to herself. "What does she want with a book to do with invisibility?"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Narrelle carefully opened her left eye just enough to see Madame Frink through the slit. No, she thought, don't open it; don't ask why I want it. Just then footsteps could be heard stampeding towards the library. Narrelle shut her eyes tight again and tried not to move.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he magiced up a stretcher and levitated Narrelle on to it.

"She collapsed Professor. She was complaining of a pain in her head. Oh, and she wanted to take this with her".

Professor Dumbledore nodded. The green book flew out of Madame Frink's hand and landed next to Narrelle. He began to move back through the gathering students towards the door. Narrelle hovered along behind him. This is the best feeling in the world; she thought trying not to smile. I feel as light as a feather.

"Miss Taylor I don't think you should be smiling if you're unconscious."

Slowly Narrelle opened her eyes and looked right into the cool blue ones of Professor Dumbledore.

"I said to you before you got on the train that I wanted no more behaviour of this sort and yet you have disobeyed me."

Narrelle sat up and tried to avoid Dumbledore's gaze. "I'm sorry Sir I just wanted to get a book out of the library."

Dumbledore picked up the book lying beside Narrelle. "Interesting choice Miss Taylor. Why is it that you need it?" He asked after glancing at the title.

"Well Professor Lynch suggested it Sir as extra reading and well…." She paused, well what? Her mind had gone blank. She fumbled with a loose thread on her robes as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"You thought it would be easier to check the book out as you have so many lessons and so little time?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes Sir," she said. Why didn't she think of that? He's not going to believe that now is he? She silently cursed herself.

"Hmm well I see no harm in that. Next time I suggest you don't waste our time and just ask in the future". He smiled as he handed the book back to Narrelle. She couldn't believe her luck. Jumping down from the stretcher she thanked Dumbledore and headed back towards the Common Room. Dumbledore smiled after her as the stretcher disappeared. He was going to have to keep an eye on Miss Taylor, there was defiantly something unexpected behind those brilliant blue eyes.



"Ellouise, are you in here?" Narrelle asked in a whisper.

"Yes what's up?" Ellouise said as Narrelle entered the dark room.

"Are any of the others in here or are you on your own?"

"I'm on my own. Narrelle what is going on?"

"_Lumos_". Narrelle's wand tip lit up as she sat on the end of Ellouise's bed, "How come you're in here on your own in the dark?"

"I wanted some rest, it's half nine Narrelle". Ellouise sat up and propped herself up on her pillows. Her blonde hair was loose and hung to her shoulders.

"Where are the others and when will they be back?" She continued ignoring Ellouise's yawn.

"How should I know?" She shrugged "They said they were going to see some of their classmates in their dorm. I don't know when they'll come back"

"Ok, then take a look at this," Narrelle pulled the green book from her robes and flicked through to the page she wanted. Ellouise took it from her and spun it round so she could read what it said.

'_Blendartus Chamelability how to blend in with your surroundings with one simple potion_'. Ellouise looked up and grinned. "This is fantastic Narrelle," she looked back down and ran her finger down the list of ingredients "I don't know about simple though, look how much we have to get." She pushed the book back to Narrelle eyebrows raised.

"Well most of it we can get from the student cupboard and the rest Lynch has, I'm sure. We just have to wait until really late and sneak into his office."

"Oh great! Sneaking around, this really sounds easy," Ellouise said sarcastically.

"Well its better than your idea, 'lets fly', we wont get caught this way, if we're careful."



Algernon Rookwood had heard enough. He had followed Narrelle all evening and knew enough of her progress to report back to Tom. I don't see why I should though, he thought to himself, I mean she's no good for him anyway so why should I help him? He headed right up the stairs to the ground floor of the dormitories and shut the door to his room behind him.

Tom was sat on his bed opposite the door on the other side of the circular room. Folgrum and Valetta were sat on the one to the left of Tom's and Elladora right next to them. Algernon frowned that was something else that got on his nerves. Why was Valetta here? She wasn't even in Slytherin; she didn't have the right to be in this common room. The others in this house tolerating her often surprised him but then there was Tom to answer to if they had objections.

"So, did she get the book?" Tom asked.

"Yes, she got the book," He said as he threw himself on his bed to the right of the door. Steven Witt and Colin Parsons owned the two other beds but were hardly ever in the room. Algernon made his feelings clear that he didn't like them and that they were better off staying out when ever they could. "She did an awful job though," he smiled suddenly. "First of all she forged a note, that worked quite well but then she got a bad head ache or something and collapsed."

Tom sat bolt upright and in an instant had crossed the room and was towering over Algernon. "She collapsed?" He said quietly. Algernon rolled over onto his side.

"Well like I said she got a pain in her head and then she fell to the floor. I think she was faking it so don't worry, she's alright" Tom nodded.

"So what did she do wrong then? Looks like she fooled you." He turned his back on him and waved for him to continue.

"She didn't fool me, I just said she was faking it". Algernon burst out at the injustice. " Anyway She asked Madame Frink to unlock the book so she could take it to the hospital wing with her. Then she collapsed and was carried to the desk. Frink saw the book and read the title and stuff while she was waiting for help to arrive, she read it and then talked out loud" Algernon put on an old woman voice "What does a little girl like you want to know about invisibility dear?" He laughed and the others joined in. Tom gave them a sullen look and they stopped abruptly. "She knows too much already and you can bet she sticks her nose in again."

"Don't worry about Frink, I'll deal with her. Its not like she can defend herself is it? The dumb muggle! What does she think she's playing, at living and working in our world?" Tom had started to pace the room. "Same with all those mudbloods, they don't belong here".

"Tom, sit down". Valetta took his arm as he walked past her and pulled him on to the bed. "Let Algernon finish before you start the whole pacing thing again, ok?"

Tom smiled "Continue Algernon" he said. Valetta returned his smile and lent back into Folgrum's arms. He suppressed a glare and fixed his gaze on the wooden floor determined not to attract Tom's anger.

"Well Dumbledore turned up and took her away on a stretcher. I followed of course but they didn't go far. He lent over her and said something then she sat up. They exchanged words although I was too far to tell what was said. I guess he saw through her act and was talking about punishment. He looked at the book as well then he gave it back and let her go. She ran back to her room and talked with Ellouise. She's planning to get some ingredients from Lynch's office."

"Then she did well indeed," Tom said, Algernon snorted. Tom rose again, strode over to Algernon and pulled him from the bed, his face close to his own. "You may not like her Rookwood" He said in a menacing whisper, "But we do, I do, and she will be one of us whether you like it or not. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you unless I ask for your advice." Tom pushed him away from himself and Algernon thudded back onto the bed.



"Ellouise wake up, Ellouise come on, get up" Narrelle had pushed back the curtains of Ellouise's four-poster bed and was shaking her. She had waited until the early hours of the morning before forcing herself to leave her comfortable bed. With any luck they could have the potion finished before lessons started and would be able to make it to Hogsmead just after lunch. She could not believe her luck when she read the potions instructions and found it could be completed within twelve hours. Very modern, she had thought, no more hanging around for a full moon.

"Hmm, what? Leave me alone."

"Wake up for heavens sake." Narrelle continued to whisper glancing this way and that and checking the others were still snoring.

"Alright I'm awake, I'm awake". Ellouise opened her eyes and struggled to sit up.

"About time, come on, we have to get them now."

"I know and I'm up aren't I?" Ellouise pulled on her robes.

Narrelle nodded and left the room, her wand lighting the sleeping faces of their roommates as she went. The door creaked slightly as they exited the common room but after pausing for a moment they decided no one had awoken. They started down the corridor making as little noise with their feet as possible. Ellouise took hold of the back of Narrelle's robes so as not to be left behind. They were approaching the stairs down to the dungeons when a clattering noise from somewhere behind them sent them scurrying into an empty classroom. Narrelle leant against the door to listen.

"Peeves, was that you?" The distant voice of the school's caretaker Miss Sutton called out into the night.

Ellouise shuddered, "This is a bad idea Nell, if Miss Sutton catches us we're going to be in so much trouble."

"Shh" Narrelle pressed a finger to her lips "Sutton's busy taking care of Peeves. We'll be fine, that poltergeist is helping us really," she whispered. She listened for a second longer before pulling open the door, "Ok, let's go," and beckoned Ellouise to follow.

Nothing else disturbed them as they crept down the remaining stairs and corridors to Lynch's office.

"_Alohamora_" Narrelle muttered pointing her wand at the rusty lock on the heavy oak door to the office. Nothing happened. "_Alohamora_," she frowned as she repeated the spell. Ellouise glanced around nervously.

"Why isn't it working?"

"He must have other charms on it or something."

"Well, what now mastermind?" Ellouise said sharply. "I want to get back to bed, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Scared of the dark are you?"

"Oh shut up Nell" She gave her a playful push and smiled.

"All we need is another way in. He must have a window so we'll just have to go through that"

"You are joking right? Narrelle we're in a dungeon!" Ellouise said gesturing wildly.

"Don't worry I have a plan"

"Oh no, not another one" she sighed. This time it was Narrelle doing the pushing. "Ouch" Ellouise rubbed her arm and started after Narrelle. "Nell, where are you going?" she asked in a whisper as Narrelle disappeared into the next room. To her dismay she saw in the dim light from her wand that Narrelle was piling up boxes and chairs attempting to reach the tiny window set right up near the high roof.

"No way! No way Nell, you'll fall" Ellouise dashed forward and grabbed Narrelle's sleeve.

"I won't fall, watch me" She said pulling herself free of Ellouise's grip and lifting herself up her make-shift ladder out on to the thin stone ledge. "This would be so much easier if I had the concentration and skill to levitate myself!" Glancing down at the pit that ran around the edge of the school she still felt a long way up despite being at ground level. "Just stay there and keep look out ok?"

Ellouise nodded her eyes wide with fear for her friend.

"I'm ok Ellouise, I got in" Narrelle's muffled voice filtered through the wall. "Now go to the door, I'm going to see if I can open it from this side."

Ellouise scurried round to the door to Lynch's office and heard Narrelle scrabbling at the handle.

"It won't open from this side either. Just hang on, I'll bring the stuff we need back through the window"

"Just be careful, ok?" Ellouise called back, biting her nail as she waited. She returned to the storeroom and found she could hear the distinct chinking of glass bottles through the wall. Who else can hear us? She thought to herself. Preferring not to think about this prospect she busied herself by examining her surroundings. She saw that the room was full of broken wands and brooms, mops and buckets, feather dusters and boxes of all shapes and sizes. She crouched down to take a closer look at the instructions for the 'Does It For You Duster' when she heard whispering outside. Crawling over to the door she peered through he keyhole. What she saw outside made her breathe catch in her throat.

Just outside the door was a black hairy eight-legged creature. Ellouise's hand flew to her mouth to prevent the scream escaping her lips, her heart beating so fast she was sure she could hear it out loud.

The thing shuffled slightly, resting its large pincers on the floor as it looked towards something just out of Ellouise's vision with eight unblinking eyes.

"Please let me go." It spoke in a clicking, rattling voice. "I can't stay here with the thing, the monster on the loose."

"A'right, I'll see wha' I can do. It won' be easy tryin' to get y' out of the castle unseen y' know."

Ellouise thought she recognized the voice, "Could it be Hagrid?" she thought to herself.

"Thank you Hagrid". Ellouise stifled another gasp. "You are so good to me," it continued.

"Yeah well, com' on now I need to get some rest. I have a potions exam tomorro'."

Ellouise waited open mouthed as the creature scrambled into a metal box. Hagrid walked across her vision, he obviously picked up the box because as he moved off it had disappeared from view. What was Hagrid playing at? First werewolves now this? Did he want to be expelled?

"Ellouise what are you doing? Come and help me will you?" Ellouise jumped up from the floor

"Nell, you are not going to believe this," she hurried over to help Narrelle back through the window.

"You're kidding? Hagrid in league with a monster? Ok, I know he's a little crazy when it comes to weird animals and all but, really."

Ellouise frowned. "I'm not making it up Narrelle, I saw them with my own eyes. Look, I know it sounds daft but I don't think the thing he was talking with is all that dangerous."

Narrelle snorted, "I'm serious" Ellouise said starting to sound frustrated.

"Now your sounding like that oaf, "It don't mean any 'arm honest". Really Lou what's got into you?"

"Hear me out will you? It was talking about something else something it was afraid of. Maybe the monster it was talking about is the one that attacked that poor Ravenclaw boy."

Narrelle sighed "Ok I do see some sense but I'm far too tired to think about all this now. Come on, let's get back to the common room".

"Not so fast Miss Taylor, Miss Lawson. What do you think you're doing?" Suddenly the room and corridor were illuminated with light.

Slowly Narrelle and Ellouise looked into the eyes of Professor Lynch.

"Well? I'm waiting," He frowned.

"We… um… we…"

"Give me your bag," he extended his hand impatiently, glowering at the pair of them. Hurriedly Narrelle pushed the bag into his grasp and grimaced as he pulled it open to expose the many bottles from his private stores. Ellouise glanced up and immediately wished she hadn't. Professor Lynch's face was contorted with furry and going a dark shade of red.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MESSING WITH?" He glanced from one to the other his hands visibly shaking. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO MY OFFICE!" He strode past them and unlocked the door "GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT." He roared.

Narrelle forced herself to step into the room. Ellouise followed looking distinctly pale. Taking a deep breath Lynch gestured to the two empty chairs and took up the one behind the desk. Resting his hands on the table he stared at the two girls before him waiting for an explanation.

Narrelle did not look up as she spoke. "It was my idea Sir, we wanted to visit Hogsmead every weekend and thought that if we could blend in with our backgrounds using a potion we could slip out of class unnoticed."

"I see" Lynch lent back in his chair to consider what she had told him. "Well Miss Taylor I'm impressed, not many Slytherin students would dare to attempt such an idea, or in fact have thought of it in the first place."

Ellouise glanced at Narrelle clearly not believing what she was hearing.

"However you can not go about stealing from your own house teacher. Had you discussed with me your desire to miss lessons for recreational activity I may have been able to arrange something for you. Now I'm afraid you will just have to suffer with the rest of your class."

Narrelle looked up sharply.

"That is your punishment. If you want to escape lessons so badly it is only fit that you should remain in them. Don't even consider complaining Miss Taylor. You are lucky not to be punished further."

Narrelle swallowed hard. "Thank you Sir," she muttered as the words threatened to catch in her throat.

"Yes, thank you Sir," repeated Ellouise.

"No Miss Lawson I had not discussed your punishment yet. You had nothing to do with this plan as far as I am concerned. You were standing outside while Miss Taylor did the work for you."

"But Sir! It was my idea to escape class in the first place!" Her voice rose in outrage.

Professor Lynch raised his eyebrows "Indeed? If that is so it is even more satisfactory than Miss Taylor's excuse" To her surprise he smiled. "A true Slytherin is devious and looks out for number one alone. I am impressed by your resource. You shall get one weekend off a month, that is all."

"Sir" Narrelle said shocked at what she had just heard.

"Miss Taylor you have been dismissed I have made my decisions. Now get back to bed, both of you."

Ellouise rose from her chair and pulled Narrelle from the room. "Get a grip Narrelle we got off lightly," she muttered.

"You did you mean. I still get stuck with lessons," She said seething at the injustice of the situation. She stormed past Ellouise and made her way back to the dormitories alone.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Tom Riddle was restless. Again he had sent Algernon to watch Narrelle and he had been gone far too long. He began to pace the common room for the seventh time, wandering from one side of the room to the other. The familiar anger was bubbling inside him again; he could feel it under his skin. Without warning he spun on the spot and muttered a single word. Holding his wand in front of him a cushion flew across the room and split open on the rusty metal chandelier. Feathers flew everywhere as thick as snow. "If only I could throw something heavier," he complained to himself. He did not dare of course, as waking up the entire Slytherin house would not improve his mood. Issuing a low growl of annoyance he slumped back down in the armchair by the fire.

He raised his wand again "_Reparo_," he said halfheartedly: the freshly settled feathers flew back into the air and into the cushion that fell back to the empty chair opposite as if it had never been moved. Tom knew that leaving the common room in a state would also lead to unwanted questions.

A creaking sound from behind him told him that someone had entered the room. "What took you so long?" He hissed.

"Peeves, that's what," Algernon moved into the light as he spoke waspishly. A dark bruise was forming around his left eye.

"You had better have a good excuse for this, did anyone see you?" Tom leaned forward in his seat the dangerous tone in his voice barely audible in the whispered words. "No, on second thoughts I'll deal with that later. How did she get on?"

A smug smile flitted across Algernon' face, "Oh, she didn't do very well this time." He tried his level best to look disappointed. Glancing at Tom he noticed his hands were clutching the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white. All of a sudden he lost his confidence. "She…she got caught my Lord." His hands had started to tremble, Tom could be so unpredictable but now it was obvious he was livid.

"This had better not be because of you Rookwood," he spat.

"Oh no my Lord, Lynch found them, it had nothing to do with me."

"Then how did he know they were there?" He roared rising from his chair to once again tower over Algernon.

"Please my Lord, let me explain," Algernon sank to his knees. He knew that angering Tom was like giving yourself a death wish. Tom was a strong student and capable of almost anything. There was no doubt in his mind that one day Tom would be powerful and there was no way he wanted to be the enemy.

Tom grabbed a fistful of Algernon' robes and hauled him to his feet. "You have three minutes to tell me everything," pushing Algernon away he began to pace.

"I left here and bumped into Peeves. He called out and made me fall. No one else saw me because I left in hurry and, well, that old caretaker won't believe a word he says. Then I caught up with them as they found Lynch's office. They couldn't get in so Narrelle went through the window of the next room to get in. Then Hagrid came alo…"

"Hagrid?" Tom interrupted.

"Yes, Hagrid came and was talking to something. I couldn't see what from where I was hidden but it didn't sound human. It spoke of the monster and wanted Hagrid to release it. Then they left and Narrelle came back and then all of a sudden Lynch was there". Algernon broke off. Tom was no longer listening. In fact he was smiling.

"She may have failed her objective but she has shown she has determination and that she is not easily afraid. She has done well yet again."

"My Lord may I say something?" Algernon said quietly.

Tom scowled at him but nodded.

"Don't you think your judgement is a little clouded? After all, the girl means something to you."

"Are you suggesting that I am in love with her Algernon?" His mouth twitched with amusement.

"Well aren't you?" His words were almost missed as he uttered his mouse like whisper.

Tom chuckled, "Lord Voldemort cannot love. Narrelle Taylor could be very useful to us. She is not to be underestimated" Tom stopped smiling. "Now you are going to have to get along with her because I will not tell you again, she will be one of us." He turned away from Algernon and paused at the stairs down to the dormitories. "I have another job for you, I want to know everything about that oaf Hagrid. Follow him everywhere, understand?"

Hidden behind the curtains of his bed he lay awake. Images of Narrelle and her smile kept flitting through his mind. He had told Algernon the truth. He did not know how to love, but he was learning to.



November 19th came round so quickly Narrelle wondered where the last two weeks went. Everyone was exited over the Quidditch match that was due to begin at four o'clock that afternoon. Slytherin students had begun wearing their team's scarves of silver and green and cheering whenever they saw the team players in the corridors.

Narrelle went from lesson to lesson in a daze watching the hours tick by. This was going to be an easy match, she thought. There was no way Hufflepuff could beat their team. They just didn't have the brute force that Slytherin did.

"Miss Taylor would you kindly pay attention," Professor Crabstone snapped.

Narrelle jerked in her seat and found she was slumped on her desk, lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry Professor," she muttered going slightly red. Two of the Gryffindor girls in front of her giggled unkindly and she gave them a piercing glare that made them swivel back round in their seats so fast the one on the left almost toppled over. Narrelle smiled at Heather, sitting next to her, who was struggling not to laugh out loud. It wasn't that she was tired or too lazy to pay attention to the lesson, it was just the prospect of her being able to tell the future that kept her mind preoccupied. Surely she could see the out come of the match if she concentrated hard enough but so far nothing had come to her in the way of a vision. Sighing she tuned in to what Crabstone was saying.

"Now, from the notes I've just given you and the information in the library I expect an essay on Rogrebin by next Tuesday. Class dismissed."

Narrelle groaned, staring at the blank piece of parchment on her desk. She hadn't made any notes. Cursing herself under her breath she shoved her belongings back into her bag.

"Come on Nell, we want good seats," Heather took her arm and began to pull her from the room.

"What's the time? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"My you really are out of it. The match of course! it's half four."

"Now?" Narrelle rushed past Heather. There was no way she was watching this match from the lower platform seats. She charged out of the building and across the grounds with Heather at her heels. Joining the queue for the stadium she realized they might just make it to one of the top boxes.

Now severely out of breath she scrambled up the wooden stairs leading to one of the Slytherin tower boxes. Feeling as though her legs were going to give way, as they wobbled like jelly, she and Heather reached their destination and plonked themselves down into seats right in the front row. It wasn't long before the seats filled up and they were surrounded by chanting, excited Slytherin students.

"Narrelle," said a surprised voice "I didn't realize you'd be way up here."

"Tom" She said equally surprised "Excuse me," she said turning to a first year sitting next to her "Sit back there will you, to make space for my friend." She gestured to the remaining seat at the back of the box. Glaring at Narrelle, the girl grudgingly got up and moved out of the way.

Heather rolled her eyes and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to enjoy this by myself", she said to herself.

Just then the seven Slytherin players flew on to the pitch quickly followed by the Hufflepuff team in Quidditch robes of canary yellow. Narrelle could make out Osaris Simons and Secundus Samson, Slytherins two beaters, in their robes of green and white holding their bats out as they circled the pitch. Roland Waterman's voice rang out over the pitch magically magnified from the teacher's box where he sat wearing his Ravenclaw scarf and head boy badge.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year. Today Slytherin verses Hufflepuff." Cheers erupted from everyone in the stadium, but only the Slytherins were cheering for their fellow students; all the other houses were egging on the Hufflepuffs.

Madame Arch walked out onto the pitch carrying a large box containing the four balls. Placing it in the center of the grass pitch she carefully opened it. Undoing the catches for the two brown balls she stepped away quickly. The two bludgers shot up into the air, the professor returned to the box releasing the smallest ball, the golden snitch and then finally throwing up the large red quaffle.

"The game begins" Roland called out as captain Russell King of the Slytherin team darted forwards and snatched the quaffle out of the air. Ducking quickly he flew under the Hufflepuff players and threw it to one of his fellow chasers Lester Jones.

"And it's Jones in possession, he passes to Alphard Black" He continued. Alphard narrowly missed Thelma Trust, Hufflepuff chaser, as he hurtles towards the three golden hoops at the far end of the pitch. "Good save, Graham Harrison" The Hufflepuff keeper threw the quaffle as hard as he could in the direction of one of the Hufflepuff chasers. Russell was on his tail in a flash dodging this way and that trying to intercept the quaffle.

"I cant believe they let silly mudbloods play Quidditch" Tom spoke softly so as not to draw attention to himself. "I'm glad our Slytherins have more sense."

Narrelle nudged him hard in the ribs. "Don't talk like that Tom, not all muggle borns are bad people and obviously Harrison is a good player."

Tom glared at Narrelle but the continued commentating interrupted any retort. Glancing past Narrelle he caught the cold unfriendly eye of Heather. Sneering at her, he turned his attention back to the game.

"Albert Hewlett passes to Trust but wait, King's intercepted. King in possession and heading towards the Slytherin Goal posts… and…he scores, Ten-zero to the Slytherin team."

The Slytherin supporters burst into applause and whistles as Russell circled the pitch. Boos erupted from the rest of the stadium. Out of nowhere a bludger flew straight for Russell. Osaris, seeing it at the last moment, dived towards him but she was too late.

"Ooh and King's down," shouted Roland while peering over the edge of the stand to watch Russell King fall to the floor. He hit the grass with a dull thud as a medical team ran out and conjured up a stretcher.

Just as suddenly Eamos Packard, seeker for the Slytherin team, went into a spectacular dive. The crowd was captivated as he pulled up and continued to fly at break neck speed round the pitch.

"Packard's seen the snitch and is in close pursuit," Roland commented.

Narrelle squinted down searching for the snitch herself but from this distance she could not spot the golden speck. Tom pulled her back into her seat as she leaned dangerously close to the edge.

"Nelson Osborne is catching up," Roland said as the Hufflepuff seeker advanced on Eamos. "Will he get the snitch or will Packard?" All eyes where on the two seekers; Nelson was now level with Eamos. Suddenly Roland called out.

"And that's another ten points to Slytherin". Both Nelson and Eamos looked up to see their teammates and lost sight of the snitch. Frowning Justin soared upwards towards Algernon who was being congratulated by Lester, swerving to miss the bludger heading his way.

"I've got it," mouthed Secundus as he flew in front of him, swung his bat and belted the bludger towards Catherine Collins the third Hufflepuff chaser.

"Well done Louis, Collins didn't see that one coming". Howard Louis had intercepted it just in time, his younger brother George deflecting it back toward the opposition.

Eamos gave Alphard a high five as he flew past, still in search of the snitch.

"And it's Collins in possession, now Hewlett, Trust, Hewlett. Look at them run rings round the Slytherin chasers," the Hufflepuff team were dodging in and out of the Slytherins and passing so fast it was hard to keep up with who was who. "Trust approaches the goal posts and she….scores," The cheers were so loud they were like an explosion.

Way up high Eamos was watching Nelson's every move. Why should he waste his time searching when Nelson could do all that for him?

"That was a nice move Thelma, Nick Skelly just wasn't quick enough. The score is now twenty-ten to the Slytherins."

The Hufflepuffs scored another two times in the following five minutes bringing the score up to thirty-twenty to the Hufflepuffs. This infuriated the Slytherin team who seemed determined to get revenge. Bludgers were flying everywhere and there were several near misses for both teams.

Again Eamos went into a steep dive. He had spotted the snitch at the exact moment as Nelson and had his work cut out to get there first. He was virtually free falling when he pulled up hard to draw level with the fluttering yellow blur of Nelson. A strange semi silence had fallen over the stadium as both seekers concentrated on their target. Neither noticed the bludger hurtling towards them until it was too late. It struck Nelson Osborne full force pushing him into Eamos. Out of luck, Eamos stuck out his hand and clasped hold of the tiny golden ball, its wings beating desperately. They tumbled from the air and landed on the grass in a heap.

"Slytherin wins," Roland confirmed without emotion, "One hundred-and-seventy points to thirty." The Slytherin students burst into applause and cheers as the rest of the school groaned. They'd done it again.

Narrelle whistled loudly and threw her arms round Tom, "We won! We won!"

"Alright, no need to yell," he said sharply trying to hide a smile. Narrelle let go and sat back down. "We're going to win that cup again this year, I just know it," she beamed. Heather sighed again, she was pleased they had won but she was concerned for her friend. Narrelle may have missed it but she was sure she had seen Tom blush.



Back in the common room the celebrations had already started. Tom took Narrelle's hand to guide her towards Algernon, Folgrum and a number of other Slytherins. She pulled away and Tom scowled in a silent question.

"Just a minute, I'll be right with you," she said and gave his hand a quick squeeze before trotting down the carpeted steps towards a small crowd of students; among them were Heather and Evelyn. Tom glared over at them before striding over to his friends.

"How come you got back here so quick? We were right behind you," she questioned Heather.

"You were too engrossed with 'him' to notice I'd gone on ahead" She scowled over to where Tom was standing with the rest of the sixth years. "I did say I'd meet you back here but you obviously didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry, it was noisy coming back from the stadium. I had trouble hearing what Tom was saying. Look, please don't be mad, this is supposed to be a happy day, we won."

"I heard what he said up in the box Narrelle, about mudbloods" Her expression had changed to that of deep hurt. "I don't understand how you get along with someone so prejudiced."

"Because he's not prejudiced to her," Evelyn said quietly. Narrelle stared open mouthed at what she had just heard. Others from the group were nodding in agreement. "It's not your fault," Evelyn continued hurriedly, "And I don't expect you to take sides or stop being his friend over us, but when he says things like that in front of us or, worse, to us, we feel disgusted with him and ourselves."

"But you know its not true" Narrelle exclaimed, "We've been over this Tom, has difficulty accepting muggle borns but he has reason to." She couldn't blurt out about his father but she was sure they'd understand if they knew.

Evelyn cut her off, "And we've told you over, and over that doesn't make it right, he shouldn't take it out on us. You hardly ever stick up for us and besides, it's not just him".

"I do stick up for you, I told him to stop, but I can't control what he thinks and as for the rest, ignore them, we all know you're better than they are and that being muggle born makes no difference at all. Rise above it and try not to let them get to you. It's the only way. Now please can we forget this and enjoy ourselves. I've said I'm sorry."

"Its easy for you to forget" Heather spoke again but the fight had gone from her voice, she pushed her way through the small group to the small sofa in the corner.

"Look, you go have fun with them Nell, we'll be fine here, we're not welcome there." She nodded over to where Tom was standing with his friends and a selection of the rest of the Slytherins, gathered around the fire laughing and joking.

"Evey please!" Narrelle gave her a pleading look.

"I'm not mad at you and neither are they really, we just don't want more trouble. Not every one's like they are, so we can always go and join in with the more open-minded people. Go on now. I know you'd rather be with Tom". She turned from Narrelle and joined Heather. Olive and Alianora were there now too, although they were both from pure blood families like Ellouise and herself. She did want to join Tom but not at the expense of loosing her main friends. Still by the looks of things she didn't have much of a choice.

Tom had been watching the argument from across the room and he smiled to himself. If he could get her away from the mudbloods it would be perfect. He could not have her choosing their side, after all.

"Everything ok?" He asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes of course, what could possibly be wrong? We won!" She beamed at him as she helped herself to the pumpkin juice on the center table.

Tom smiled one of his rare smiles and Narrelle forgot all her worries. Before long it was dark outside and it was time for the evening feast. Slowly they filtered through the stone passage leading to the main corridor outside. Narrelle stayed with Tom and Folgrum as they approached the Slytherin table. Valetta crept up behind them catching hold of Folgrum.

"Hello" She beamed as she gave Folgrum a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't gloat, I have every confidence that Ravenclaw will beat you even if Hufflepuff didn't".

"Gloat? I'd never do a thing like that," Folgrum chided. "But I have to say I don't think your house will stand a chance and, even if you do win, we will have far more points. The cup is ours again". He wrapped his arms around her, still smiling.

"I shall let you off this time," Valetta said in mock horror. "But next time you insult my house I shall be forced to take action." They both burst into laughter and Narrelle joined in. If she and Tom could be that comfortable around each other all the time then her life would be bliss. With people like this for friends who needs Heather?



It was late when the party ended and they all crawled to their beds. Valetta had crept out as usual with the help of Folgrum. Narrelle hoped she would not be spotted on her way back to her common room.

Yawning widely she slipped between her covers and was asleep before her head hit her pillow, instantly transporting her into a world of dreams.

In her minds eye she was back at the Quidditch match, watching from high above as through she herself were flying. She heard the crowd shout as Slytherin scored a goal. Something was different though. It took a moment before it registered that this was not the same match she had seen today. The bright cloudless blue sky and warmth on her back telling her it was now summer. Blue and bronze robes fluttered below her as Septimus Weatherspoon streaked after a tiny golden blur.

"It's the match against Ravenclaw," she realized as the whole stadium exploded in cheers.

"Ravenclaw win the match one-hundred and fifty points to Slytherins ten." Shouted the elated voice of Roland Waterman as he threw his blue flag up in the air, cheering and shaking hands with the teachers he sat with. "Calculations show that the end of year Quidditch points stand thus: Hufflepuff with one-hundred points, Gryffindor with three-hundred and seventy points, Slytherin with four-hundred and seventy and, in first place, Ravenclaw with five-hundred and ten points." The crowd erupted into a fresh tide of shouts, whistles and cheers. "Ravenclaw win the Quidditch cup," Roland shouted louder than ever, still struggling to be heard.

Narrelle however heard only too clearly. Disappointment filled every ounce of her being as the realization that Slytherin would lose hit like bricks. A roaring filled her ears as she began to fall to the ground, eyes wide she started to scream as the green pitch rushed up to meet her. Just as she was about to thump onto the sun-baked grass, she woke with a start. Struggling with her sheets she fought to sit up.

"Nell, what are you doing on the floor?"

She looked up to see Heather looking at her with a frown, through half closed eyes. "Nothing Heather, go back to sleep, I just fell, that's all" Heather grumbled and rolled over, falling asleep instantly.

Picking herself up Narrelle climbed back into bed but she could not sleep again. Tossing and turning, she awaited the early hours of dawn. Was what she saw really going to happen? It could have been just a nightmare, surely? But then wasn't her exam dream a nightmare? That came true and this was so similar she could not shake the feeling she had seen the future again.



"Miss Taylor, if my lessons are so boring, you are excused" Irritation glittered in Professor Bloomsberry's eyes as she tapped her small foot on the concrete greenhouse floor. A few sniggers could be heard from the Gryffindor side of the long table that ran the length of greenhouse two.

Narrelle blushed and muttered an apology. That was the third time she had been told off and this was still the first lesson of the day.

"Now everyone, these Putrus Beans are used as dyes and can be important ingredients in some complicated potions. Can anyone here tell me which potions?"

Narrelle glanced around. The rest of the class had their eyes down, a few nervously looked around to see if anyone knew the answer and those who were certain they didn't shuffled their feet.

"Well of course you don't," she smiled, glancing at the confused faces of her fifth year students. Trick questions were rather a favorite in her classes, she liked to watch them squirm before watching the relief spread around the greenhouse when they were excused from answering. It was something that Narrelle didn't like about her Herbology teacher. Her thin eyebrows almost touched as she frowned.

"You are not expected to learn of these potions until next year, all that is required is that you know the dyes are powerful in disguises". She turned her attention the many pots that covered the table. Selecting one, she held it up for the class to see. "Now, as you can see, the plant itself is very difficult to see" she paused listening for the sniggers to subside. Narrelle could see why they were laughing, Bloomsberry was just holding a pot with soil in it, there was no plant, and there were no plants in any of the pots in front of them. She glanced at Ellouise on her right and found it hard to stifle a laugh of her own. Ellouise was peering at a pot her nose barely and inch away and she looked almost cross-eyed.

"Look everyone," she exclaimed startling Narrelle out of her fit of giggles. "If you look at them like this you can see something."

All noses bent down to peer into the pots and Narrelle could not suppress her laughter anymore.

"Miss Taylor" Snapped Professor Bloomsberry "What have I told you? Start behaving as a fifth year would or you shall be out of this class. As it is, five points will be taken from Slytherin. The entire left-hand side of the class straightened to glare at her for costing them house points.

"Sorry Professor Bloomsberry," she said defiantly, refusing to show her embarrassment once more.

"Now class, Miss Lawson is correct. It may appear that there are no plants in these pots but I assure you, there are. You see, they blend in very carefully with their environments so as not to be detected by insects or pests such as flesh eating slugs."

Narrelle snapped back into reality at the mention of slugs. Why on earth would they eat plants if they were called flesh-eating slugs? Ellouise tugged at her sleeve, "It's to do with the type of plant they eat, "she whispered. "Fleshy leaves are what they prefer, misleading name, that's all". Narrelle smiled at her friend, typical of her to know what she was thinking and have an answer.

"To see them clearly we need special lighting" Professor Bloomsberry continued. "_Lumos Lomarus_." Blowing gently on the end of her wand a bluish purple mist issued out of it and rose in to the air catching near the glass roof is spread out to form a cloud above them. The effect was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen. Somehow the green-house appeared not only to be darker but to be filled with this strange light that was picking out details of their clothes that used to be white. Looking at her Slytherin badge, Narrelle noticed parts of the snake were glowing the same colour as the light, but more so were the plants. Suddenly every pot was filled with leaves and stems and pods all with the same glow.

"Wow" Narrelle exclaimed, it was so beautiful.

"Now class, settle down, we have work to do. Did you all pick up your phials from the front table when you came in?" Several of the group held up their ten glass tubes. "Good, good, right now can you all see clearly the tiny pods on the lower stems of your plants? These contain the dyes we need to collect. This can be tricky to do so I need you to pay close attention."

Carefully Professor Bloomsberry plucked one of the pods from her plant and held it between her thumb and forefinger. The pod was about the size of her fingernail and perfectly round. It glowed so brightly that the colour seemed to spread down her fingers.

"You need to squeeze them with just the right pressure, if you burst them too hard you will get covered with the dye and yes it's pretty, but it's wasteful and this is expensive stuff, understand? Right, a little dribble should be sufficient, hold it over the phial and let it run in, like that." The class could see a bright orange fluid in the tube, which she was holding up. "Place a stopper on the end and then, with a lot of concentration, levitate it very slowly and steadily into one of these holders," again she held up the holder so the class could see what she meant. "Remember, be very careful, it's your turn now."

One of the Gryffindor boys put up his hand "Miss?"

"Yes Mr Shaw," she said with irritation.

"Why does it need to be levitated?"

"That's a good question my dear," her hostility evaporating. " You see Galanthus, if you were to lift it, you would shake it. If you do that, even a little bit, the fluid will explode," she smiled suddenly "It wont hurt you, class, if you're careful, and the explosions will be small. Just be wary of small pieces of glass. Chop, chop, you have a lot to get through."

Again his hand was pointing towards the glass ceiling. At a gesture from Bloomsberry he asked his question.

"Why not use an unbreakable charm?" Galanthus piped.

"I want to exercise your skill young man, so I suggest you get on with it and stop wasting time." She turned to the whole class, "That goes for all of you and I shall be able to tell if you cheat."

Narrelle glanced nervously at Ellouise before reaching for her first pod. It took a while for her to get the pressure right and then to make them float smoothly but within half and hour she had filled at least four of her phials successfully. She was, however, covered in multi-coloured fluid. It turned out that each pod held a different colour fluid, which made the task far more enjoyable but having had a bad night was certainly not helping her concentration. Ellouise was still struggling to get the smooth floating accurate enough and had more than one cut on her fingers from broken glass.

"I just can't get the hang of this Nell, do you think Bloomsberry will notice if I filled them and you floated them?"

Narrelle smiled, "We can give it a go, I'd suggest the unbreakable charm but lets not risk anymore points from our house, ok?"

Ellouise smiled back and nodded. "These are so beautiful," Narrelle thought as Ellouise cursed beside her and another phial fell to the floor splashing her shoes green. Taking the opportunity she quickly levitated two phials, containing pink and blue fluid, carefully under the table. Nudging an empty flowerpot off the table she bent down. Casting a simple protection spell over them both, she slipped them into her pocket. If they really were expensive maybe she could sell it later, or use it.

Between them they had just filled and stored their final phial when Professor Bloomsberry called them to stop and go get cleaned up.

"See you later Ellouise, I've got to dash". Narrelle threw down her stained apron and rushed from the room. She had said she would go and see Professor Opal if she had visions again and she was convinced that she had.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Narrelle leant against the wall at the foot of the silver ladder. Desperately she tried to catch her breath from running head long across the grounds and tearing up the stairs.

At the sound of her gasps Professor Opal's head appeared at the open trap door.

"Why Miss Taylor," she exclaimed, "I don't have your class until tomorrow! What can I do for you?"

"I need…to talk…to you" Narrelle wheezed between breaths.

"Well why don't I come down to you. I don't think you could manage the ladder, do you?" she chuckled, disappearing momentarily before climbing down the ladder to the landing with a glass of water.

Narrelle smiled weakly and stood up straight to ease her chest and took the glass gratefully. When she finally recovered she explained everything to her teacher.

"My goodness Narrelle, you have been blessed!" she glanced around quickly, "I think we should continue this conversation up-stairs." Narrelle scrambled after her. "Do you have any idea what you could achieve young lady?" Narrelle shook her head; she had never seen Opal so worked up.

"You could do all the things I've dreamed of and more." She sat down suddenly and beckoned for Narrelle to do the same. She pulled over a stool and sat opposite her teacher.

"As you know, I don't have the power I teach about. It was all I wanted for years and years. My parents wanted so desperately for me to grow into it but I never did, it was the one thing they thought was destined for me. There hasn't been a seer in my family for so long, not since my great grandmother. They could not even find out if I were from someone else, as seers don't like to be recognized for their gifts. My brother didn't have any of this to deal with as the gift rarely shows in males, I dealt with all the pressure. I did what I could and they are satisfied with just my teaching but it was so hard to get where I am now." Narrelle felt sorry for Opal as she sat and told her story. She seemed very small all of a sudden and more of a girl than a teacher.

"Well I'm glad you are here Professor," she smiled in reassurance and Eva smiled back, "I don't know who else I could have told my secrets to."

"As I said, I know all there is to know about this subject. It was all I could do to appease my parents. They were so disappointed when it never happened for me. Still, at least now I can put my knowledge to some good use." She stood and took Narrelle's hand. Pulling her to her feet she guided her to the trap door.

"Now, we must start lessons as soon as possible. Is there no way you can fit them in before Christmas?"

"No I really don't think so. My lessons at the moment are so packed with homework I barely have time to eat and sleep," she giggled.

"Sounds about right," Opal jested, "We work you all hard here. Don't go neglecting the homework I've set now, will you? I can't treat you any different from the rest in that respect."

"No of course not Professor!" Narrelle laughed as she climbed down the ladder.

"Right, well I think you should start trying to focus your mind while you're away. Try to meditate, listen to calm music that sort of thing. I shall see you tomorrow Miss Taylor. Don't forget to revise, you're end of term exams are coming up fast!"

Narrelle nodded and disappeared from view. Eva smiled to herself and shook her head. That girl was going to be someone very special, she could tell.



The last week of exams flew by after the long dragging hours of revision. Lessons returned to normal for the last few days. Narrelle had had no more visions to guide her though and she was exhausted from the effort she had put in. The cold had increased and a thick carpet of snow blanketed the grounds and the castle.

Looking at her watch as she dawdled down the hundred or so steps to the third floor Narrelle realized she was going to be late for astronomy. "Oh not again," she cursed as she quickened her pace and ran full pelt down the third floor corridor, her green and white scarf flying out behind her. Taking the corner at a run, she slipped on an icy flagstone and fell heavily on her side, her books flying in all directions. Groaning in pain, she pulled herself onto her knees and quickly shoved her hand into her pocket. She sighed in relief as she felt the two phials filled with Putrus Bean fluid undamaged. She had meant to take them out weeks ago but after her first exam with them still at her side, she figured maybe they would bring her luck! They hadn't been lucky for her just then! She began stuffing her books back into her bag. The first thing she would do when she got back to her room would be to put them somewhere safe. "Damn this cold weather," she winced, and hobbled the rest of the way to classroom 3A4.

By the time the hour lesson was over her right hip was positively burning with pain. Not only had she been late but also she had left her homework in her room despite having completed it on time. Professor Sinistra had taken yet another ten points from Slytherin. At this rate Slytherin would end up with no points at all.

Without any notice a hand slipped around her waist taking some of her weight off the injured hip. Swiveling in the person's grip she saw Tom's face right next to hers. Her worries and complaints evaporated.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" he said in mock agitation.

"Slipped on this damn floor again," she sighed, "why does it have to get cold this time of year?"

Tom couldn't help but laugh "Nature I'm afraid my love. We best get you to the hospital wing."

"No Tom don't you dare," Narrelle protested "I'm perfectly fine." She attempted to twist out of his grip and banged her bad hip against someone. Her face screwed up in pain but she made no sound at all.

Tom frowned at her, "You're just too stubborn Narrelle, You're going to see Madam Hern and I won't hear another word about it. Pulling her closer to him he took as much of her weight as he could without carrying her.

Madam Hern huffed and puffed about students running in the corridors and being irresponsible. She scowled the whole time she gave Narrelle a small potion and gave her no sympathy at all. If Tom had not been there holding her and keeping control of her temper she was sure she would have lashed out at the old bat.

"Now get back to your common room and stay in bed. No lessons for the rest of today and certainly not until you can walk without any pain. That potion is only strong enough to heal the fracture you gave yourself, the bruising will take a while to go down. Now get out of my sight, I'm a very busy woman."

Narrelle was about to say something rude at her turned back but Tom put a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look. "Come on, let's get you back to your bed."

This time he did carry her part of the way. They were almost at the secret door to the Slytherin common room when she became so dozy with whatever was in the potion she could barely stand. He lifted her easily into his arms and she subconsciously wrapped her arms about his neck. He staggered only slightly on the few stairs to the common room lounge chairs and lowered her gently into a long green sofa. As he did so he heard a slight chink of glass from inside her robes. He couldn't leave glass in her robes, what if it broke and she cut herself? Having justified his curiosity he slid his hand into her pocket and removed the two phials from her Herbology class.

"Well well Narrelle, what are you doing with these?" he muttered to himself, amazed they had not broken when she fell. If they had not then, they would not now. He gently slipped them back and stroked a strand of hair from her face. He smiled at her beauty before silently taking a seat near by to watch over her. Up in the dormitory Algernon and Folgrum where wide-awake and waiting for their Lord's return.



"Narrelle."

Narrelle stirred in her sleep at the call of her name. "Wake up girl, this is important." Evelyn was stood over her shaking her shoulder and virtually jumping up and down on the spot.

"Humph?" Narrelle uttered, slowly sitting up and yawning.

"There's been another attack Narrelle!"

Narrelle's eyes shot open and met the wide brown ones of Evelyn "What?"

"Yes that's right, another attack. This time a first year from Gryffindor. She was found in the girls bathroom on the second floor, you know the one I mean?"

Narrelle nodded speechless.

"She was just like that Ravenclaw boy you saw, all frozen, just standing there in front of the mirror"

"You didn't find…," Narrelle started.

"Oh, Good heavens no! I wouldn't have known what to do. No, you'll never guess who did find her though, Moaning Myrtle!" She finished before Narrelle could even hazard a guess.

"Really? Is she ok?" She couldn't help but worry about her; after all, she knew what it was like to find someone in that state.

"Oh I don't know, but that's not important," rambled Evelyn. "No, the important bit is we have no lessons for the next few days! How great is that? The teachers figure we won't be able to concentrate and it's only two days until the end of term anyway". She beamed at Narrelle but she seemed not to have heard her. "Narrelle isn't that great?"

"What? Oh yes, of course," she said distractedly. "But hang on," giving her full attention to Evelyn at last, "Aren't you staying here for Christmas?"

"Well, yes, but only because my parents think its safer for me to stay here during the war than at my aunts." Narrelle nodded again and threw the covers aside. Evelyn wagged her finger at her, "you're to stay in bed remember?"

"I know, but I have to talk to this Myrtle girl, she could be really upset by it all."

"You can't anyway, no one can find her. She disappeared after talking to Professor Dippit. Oh, and you might be a little upset by this Narrelle." Narrelle eyed Evelyn suspiciously. "Well, Frink, the librarian, well, she died last night. Passed away in her sleep they say."

Narrelle felt sorry for Madam Frink, she had liked the friendly librarian and felt even worse for tricking her.

"Evey how do you know all this?" Narrelle said sadly as she slid back under the covers.

She smiled at Narrelle and tapped her nose. "Right I have to shoot off again, I'll let you know of any developments," she called as she disappeared out the door.

It turned out Evelyn had been right. The holidays were due to start the following day and in the excitement of going home and seeing family most people forgot about the Gryffindor girl completely.

Narrelle woke from her light nap to find a piece of parchment slotted in between her alarm clock girl and the clock face. Puzzled, she lifted it out and read the message written in neat handwriting.

_Meet me by the lake at nine_

_Tom._

"How on earth did he get that there?" She asked her self silently knowing full well that boys could not enter the girl's dormitories. "Valetta must have snuck in again!" She could never work out how Valetta did that. "Or maybe it was Elladora". Shrugging she got out of bed, realizing as she did so that she felt completely renewed without any aches at all. Thinking over the note again, she checked the time, half eight! Dressing in a hurry, she rushed out to the grounds.

In a few hours the coaches would leave to take the students back to their homes for Christmas and the New Year.

Tom was one of the many who would be staying and Narrelle was over-joyed that he had arranged to meet her before she left. She sighed as she thought of him and his past. It was no wonder he'd rather stay here than go back to the orphanage for Christmas. Here at least he could enjoy the day with the odd student and the teachers, not forgetting the many ghosts.

"Hey Narrelle"

She turned at the call of her name just in time to catch the ball of snow hurtling toward her face. It disintegrated in her hands showering her with light flakes.

"Nicely caught," Tom shouted from where he stood thirty feet away. Flicking his wand as he uttered a spell, another snowball lifted into the air and then came flying her way. This time she ducked just in time.

"Just you wait Tom," she threatened gathering snow together in her hands. "_Winguardium Leviosa_." She flicked her wand in the same way and her ball lifted out of her hand, shooting off towards Tom. He was so busy laughing she caught him in the chest.

"Right, this is war Missy," he laughed raising each of his pre made snowballs into the air and hurling them at her one after the other in quick succession.

"Ah," she cried, covering her head, as the bombardment hit her accurately, until she fell to the ground and was covered in glittering white. "Ok, I surrender," she spluttered.

Tom trotted over to her and helped her shake the snow out of her hair and off her robes.

"Sorry Narrelle, I didn't mean to bury you alive," he smiled.

"That's alright," pulling the snowball out from behind her and rubbing it into his thick dark hair, "I can always pay you back." Laughing she ran from him along the bank of the lake knowing he'd catch her in the blink of an eye.

Faking his outrage he took after her, grabbing at her sleeve as they both slipped and tumbled on top of each other.

"Tom you're heavy, get off me," she giggled.

Scrambling to his feet he held out his hand for Narrelle, pulling her up after him. "I'm really going to miss you, you know."

Narrelle blushed, "Well I'll miss you too. I'll miss everything here. At home it's all so boring." They turned and walked slowly back to the castle in silence, neither wanted to spoil the quiet and beauty of Hogwarts in winter. The walk to the front doors took less time than usual, despite their dawdling.

"I have to get my stuff ready and say good bye to everyone". She took a step towards the door but Tom kept hold of her hand. "Come on Tom, let me go now, ok?" Narrelle smiled at him and slid out of his grasp. She looked back once before trotting down the stairs in the main hall towards her room.

Algernon slid out from his hiding place behind the great wooden doors and raised his eyebrows at Tom.

Tom glared at him for his intrusion "Don't you dare say a word about her" He hissed. Algernon put his hands up and shrugged.

"I wasn't going to say anything My Lord!" He held out a piece of parchment and Tom snatched it from him in a flash.

"What's this about," he snapped!

"It's what you asked me to get, remember?"

Tom folded it quickly and shoved it into his pocket, "Our room now, get everyone." He strode off into the hall leaving Algernon smirking to himself in the doorway.



Narrelle checked everything in her room and double-checked on Nightsong. Her owl was asleep in her cage, her head tucked under her wing. No one else was around and all but Evelyn's and Heather's things were packed in trunks and bags. Almost all the muggleborn students were staying, Hogwarts was the safest place to be in comparison to evacuation homes while the muggle war raged.

Narrelle took a last look around the room before shutting the door after her. Entering the common room she saw Heather and Evelyn along with Olive, Ellouise and Alianora sat by the fire.

"Hello you lot, looking forward to going home?"

Heather ignored her and looked the other way. The others looked uncomfortable and Evelyn smiled sympathetically.

"Oh please stop this Heather! I've said I'm sorry over and over, what more can I do? Let's not go away like this!"

Heather glanced at Narrelle with a look of disdain, which faded from her pretty features to be replaced by a smile. She sighed suddenly and got up. "Oh ok, you're forgiven," she went up to Narrelle and hugged her. "Have a good holiday, it won't be long before you're back here."

Narrelle smiled back and turned to Evelyn. "I'm going to miss you. Take care ok? I hope you don't get too bored," she threw her arms round her.

"I'll be fine. Now go get to the coaches before they fill up and you get separated from the others". She hugged them all and waved them off.

"Don't forget to write," Narrelle called back as they dashed from the common room towards the main hall and waited outside by the large gates. Before long they were on their way home, chatting happily about what they hoped to get for Christmas and how glad they would be to see their parents.

Narrelle wasn't overjoyed to be going home but she wasn't unhappy either. Christmas was one of the few times her family actually spoke to each other. Rubbing her sleeve on the misty window she peered out for a last look at Hogwarts, as it was lost behind them in a fresh blanket of falling snow.



Tom waited for Narrelle and her friends to leave the common room. Algernon had gone to find the others, but Tom wanted Nell to be gone and on her way before the meeting took place. Once the echoes of footsteps had receded he stepped out from the closet he had hidden in.

"Nightshade", he said and the door swung open to let him in. He strode into the common room glancing at Evelyn and Heather sat in front of the fire. Paying them no attention at all he headed for the dormitories to await the others. Sitting on his bed he studied the parchment he had taken from Algernon. Running his finger down the list of names his anger grew.

It wasn't long before Algernon, Folgrum and Valetta burst into the room, they all stopped dead at the cold glare he sent them. Elladora held her head high as she stepped confidently past them nodded her head to Tom and sat down keeping up the impassive aura. The others quickly followed her example. Each finding a space on the bed they sat quietly waiting for him to erupt at them. Valetta glanced nervously at Folgrum, biting her lip. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace. Algernon looked positively ill. His skin had turned very pale and he had his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

Tom stared at the parchment for what seemed like an age, as he stood suddenly, they all jumped in response. Valetta rose slowly at the encouragement of Folgrum and took Tom's arm. Smiling as confidently as she could, she caught Tom's cold eyes in her questioning, light brown ones and spoke in a calm tone. "Tom what is it? Why have you called this meeting?"

"Because now is the best time for us to really start acting. Surely you have the intelligence to know that without question." He shook her off his arm and she sank back to the bed, her smile gone and replaced by growing concern and fear. Elladora stared up at him in admiration. He paced for a moment before rounding on Algernon.

"Stand up, you miserable excuse for a servant" He bellowed. Algernon struggled to his feet and bowed his head to Tom. "You cannot even get a simple list right," Algernon's head snapped up and his puzzled eyes met Tom's enraged grey-green ones. Tom waggled the parchment under his nose; "This isn't even half the number of students staying here for Christmas! Did you not even think to consider those mudbloods who would not be able to return home due to this war?" Algernon shrank from his words and, to Valetta, he seemed to decrease in size before her eyes. The room darkened and a chill breeze whistled under the door from nowhere.

"I…I," Algernon stuttered. "I didn't think My Lord, I apologize for my stupidity and my lack of resource, please forgive me." He sank to his knees, enforcing the illusion of his diminishing size.

Tom did not even give an answer he whirled on the spot to face Folgrum and Valetta. "You two, I want you to watch these students carefully. I want to know which ones have a social group still here and which are on their own. I want to know where they go and which rooms are theirs, when they eat and sleep. Do you understand?" he barked.

Valetta nodded quickly and Folgrum took the parchment from his outstretched hand. There were about fifteen names scrawled on the list. Tom returned his attention the Algernon who was still cowering on the floor. "You will get the names of all those you have missed. Your failure has disappointed me. You even missed off the most important student! Evelyn Wroxam is still here. I thought even you could not fail to notice that! Narrelle has mentioned it right in front of you for heaven sake," he spat. "Get out of my sight and do as I have bidden." He gestured towards the door and continued to scowl as Algernon scrambled to his feet once more and shot out the door.

Elladora waited expectantly as Tom turned to her.

"You Ella," he addressed her, his anger disappearing and replaced with cool confidence, "Will do me the greatest favour."

"Anything My Lord," she sat literally on the very edge of the bed in anticipation.

Toms charming smile widened. He knew he could count on Ella. "I need someone to go to the kitchens this evening just after the feast. It's important that I know everything there is to know about Hogwarts. Everything, things that don't always show up on maps and blue prints, understand?"

Elladora was no longer looking pleased. At first when he had turned to her she had been overjoyed to be the one trusted with this instead of Miss Priss Val. Now, however, she knew what was coming and she did not like it one little bit. Dejectedly she answered.

"House elves Sir."

"Now don't look so down Ella, they might need a little persuading, a little torture never hurt anyone," he smirked as her head snapped up and her bright eyes met his gaze. "But, and it's a big 'but', no visible marks must be left, no getting carried away. We can't have dead elves now can we? And most definitely no use of the Cruciatus curse." He gave Ella a stern stare as she opened her mouth to object. "Even elves know how illegal it is and no matter what you put them through they will go to Dippit. Only resort to torture if bribes aren't working and don't over step the rules I have set, do I make myself clear?"

Elladora nodded sternly, knowing he was right.

"I have spent these last five years searching through documents and books and still I'm sure there is more I do not know. It is essential for my plans to work and I will not tolerate them being spoilt by others slipping up."

"I understand completely My Lord. I shall find exactly what you need, I will not fail you." She stood and lowered her head.

"Good, because I will know if you lie and I hope, for your sake, that this will be a success," he touched the back of her head and she took it as a dismissal.

Tom watched her go, his previous anger burst forgotten. He had high hopes pinned on Ella.


End file.
